Love Thy Enemy
by ja.amos.31
Summary: Twin sisters, one is in love with a vampire and the other in love with a wolf. Will they be able to overcome the rivalry or will it tear them apart. A/N: if you notice there are differences in the story it was my intention to make Bella how i wish she would have been in the books. i made her more outspoken. ON HOLD
1. The Move

THE MOVE

"Jen, let's go, mom and Phil are waiting for us we're going to me late for our flight!" My sister Bella yelled from downstairs.

I groaned neither of us was looking forward to this move. We were going to live with our dad Charlie in Forks Washington. The decision came when we realized our mom Renee wasn't happy being away from Phil when he went out of town for his games. So rather than make her unhappy we were basically exiling ourselves. So here we are middle of our junior year moving to live with our father.

"I'm coming God, you know yelling doesn't do you any good makes you stress more. And you know what they say stress makes you look older!" I yelled back at her.

"Just hurry up, if you take any longer mom might just convince me to change my mind."

I grabbed my last bag and headed down the stairs. Our mom had been trying to convince us for the last week to not go. She kept saying we didn't have to but Bella and I both knew that wasn't true. As much as she loved us she couldn't hide how much she hated being away from fill for so long. The drive to the airport was quite but once we got there mom started up again.

"Girls are you sure you want to do this?"

We rolled our eyes even though we were twins the only thing we were able to agree on was this we were going to live with our dad. Our excuse we wanted some father daughter time before we graduated and went off to college.

"Mom, we're sure. We'll be fine please don't worry I'll email you every week I promise and all call too." I said as I pulled her into a hug. She looked into my eyes as we pulled apart I knew she was looking for a sign that this isn't what we wanted but both of us had gotten really good at hiding most of our emotions from her. When she couldn't find anything she nodded and turned to Bella and gave her a hug as well. We left them at security when we got to our gate we sat down to wait for our flight to be called.

"You know she's going to send an email every single day for like a month right?" Bella said pulling her laptop.

"Yeah I know, but we're doing the right thing. As much as she loves us it's not enough to keep her happy while Phil's away." I replied pulling out my own laptop.

"That's true, at least we have our own rooms now." Living with Renee we shared a room it had been a big room but neither of us particularly enjoyed it. We had been spending a month with Charlie every summer since we were five when we were 10 Charlie had converted his garage into a master bedroom giving us the two bedrooms on the second floor. We had to share a bathroom still though but luckily not with Charlie I don't know what he would have done if he had to share a bathroom with the two of us.

We only had to wait about half an hour for our flight to be called. It was a 3 hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle non-stop then another hour from Seattle to Port Angeles, then another hour drive to Forks with Charlie. The flight I was good with it was the hour drive with Charlie that had me worried. I was the most talkative of the three of us but I couldn't get them to engage in a conversation if my life depended on it.

Charlie was waiting for us in the baggage claim area, I mentally groaned. He was in full uniform which means he had the cruiser I actually think it was the only vehicle he ever used to be honest. I was glad I had saved up some money I needed to get myself a car there was no way I would be taken to school in his cruiser. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

"Hey girls I missed you!" Charlie said as he pulled both in for a hug.

"Missed you too dad." We said at the same time

Charlie helped us grab our bags we didn't have much Phoenix didn't have much Washington type winter clothing, so we would need to go shopping soon. 'Oh, joy'

About 10 minutes outside of forks Charlie announced he had a surprise for us.

"What is it?" I asked another thing Bella and I had in common was, we both hated surprises which I'm pretty sure he had forgotten.

"Well it's a surprise if I tell you it will ruin it." He said glancing back at me.

"Dad, you know we hate surprises." Bella said irritated.

"Oh, fine you know you two ruin all the fun," he said with a pause, "Well you guys remember Billy Black?"

We both Nodded

"Well he had some vehicles he wanted to sell and when he heard that you two were coming to live with me he offered to let me buy them cheap." He said avoiding eye contact with us. He only did that when he was trying to hide something.

"Dad, how cheap is cheap?" Bella Asked as we were turning onto our exit

"Um, well I kind of got them for free," he said sheepishly, but when he saw the look on my face he added, "Don't worry his son Jacob took really good care of them they run great I promise."

I looked at him for a minute then decided to let it go I knew Charlie he wouldn't get us cars that would break down after a few weeks I trusted his judgment.

When we pulled up to the house I noticed a huge red truck you know the type that could get hit by a tank but would come out of it with a small dent, and behind the truck a blue ford Taurus that I instantly knew was mine Phil's mom had one and I was always driving her around in it I loved it, if I were to get myself a car it would be a Taurus. I hopped out and went to look at the Taurus.

"So what do you girls think?" I hadn't noticed that Bella had automatically went to the truck.

"Dad they're perfect!" I said as I turned and looked at him

"Billy wasn't sure you would like the truck but I assured him that I knew my girls and one of them would like it." He said with a grin

"You did good dad," Bella Said with a grin

"According to Billy Jake rebuilt the engines in both vehicles, and they really do run great. i test drove them myself." He said looking proud of himself

We continued to admire our new cars (well new to us) and knowing the moment was over Charlie went to get our bags. I pulled myself and Bella away from the cars and went to help him. We made our way upstairs the bedrooms were right across the hall from each other with the bathroom directly between them I got Charlie's old room.

"I got you girls new bedding, the sales lady helped me pick it out." Charlie said as he set our bags in each of our rooms. He stood in the hallway awkwardly for a few minutes then said, "Well, I need to go back to the station, the numbers by the phone if you need anything." With that he turned and left us to do our thing.

The bedding Charlie got me was red, I didn't think he knew that was my favorite color but then again it was probably a lucky guess. Bella's bedding was purple again probably a lucky guess. I unpacked my things, doing this made me see just how much I desperately needed to go shopping for more clothes. I wouldn't need too many heavy winter clothes but the clothes I did have really didn't scream 'I'll keep you warm!' one of the ways Bella and I were so different was the fact that I could go out in the snow in flip flops and be fine but if it got below 50 degrees she would be layering on the clothes. We aren't identical and we are also complete opposites I think at one point our parents could tell us apart but as we go older it was easier to tell us apart. Some one who didn't know us wouldn't be able to tell we were twins at all. As for our differences; she is extremely clumsy and can't play a sport to save her life, I on the other hand am not clumsy in fact I don't think I have ever fallen down or hurt myself unless somebody else had been involved somehow also I am extremely good at sports although I don't play school sports. Also we both love to read but I'm into mystery, suspense or fantasy books whereas she reads romance, and classic literature. There are other differences but I could spend hours listing them.

I set up my laptop on the Desk and logged into the Wi-Fi, something Renee had insisted he get in order for her to agree to us moving her. I shot her a quick email letting her know we made it okay I was sure Bella was doing the same thing but if Renee didn't hear from both of us she would probably thing the other had gotten murdered or something. Better safe than sorry.

As soon as I was done with unpacking I went across to Bella's room. She was sitting on her bed reading; I went in and plopped down on the end.

"I sent mom an email, I figured if we didn't she would have some kind of panic attack." I said as I leaned back at looked at her.

She tipped her book down and looked at me, "Yeah me too, knowing her she's been refreshing her inbox every 5 seconds."

We laughed, "Well I'm going down to see what Dad has in his cupboard, I want to make a list of stuff we will need to actually make food that's good for us. Knowing him he probably has a bunch of easy make stuff." She nodded and went back to her book.

I went down to the kitchen and started going through the cupboards and fridge, I was right there were a lot of box dinners and premade frozen meals. By the time Bella came down I had a 3 page list of stuff we needed to get, it wasn't all food some of it was cleaning supplies and other things but mostly food.

"I'm surprised he hasn't had a heart attack with some of the stuff he seems to be eating." I said as put the list on the fridge holding it there with one of the magnets.

She laughed, "Hey I was going to check out the library tomorrow after school, did you want me to see if they had anything you would like?" she asked as she grabbed a water out of the fridge.

"No, I think I'll wait till I can go to Port Angeles." I said

Charlie got home about 6 and we ordered some pizza I didn't object mostly because it seemed healthier than some of the stuff Charlie had in the kitchen. We ate in the living room and watched TV with Charlie. There was a game on that Charlie wanted to see, another thing Bella and I didn't have in common was she hate watching sports as much as she hated playing them, I on the other hand loved watching sports. About halfway through the game she made up some excuse about being tired and ducked out of the room and went upstairs. I stayed down till the game was over then went up to bed myself, I didn't think this would be too bad but I wasn't looking forward to starting at a new school. In fact I was dreading it!


	2. Attraction And Imprint

ATTRACTION AND IMPRINT

First days suck ass but starting in the middle of the school year now that just sucked major ass. We drove our own vehicles to school because afterwards we would be doing different things. When we got to the school we went to the office to get our schedules. Went out and sat in my car we were early so I decided to go over my schedule while I waited.

**AP Trigonometry – Mr. Silva**

**AP English Lit. – Mrs. Collins**

**Biology – Mrs. Adams**

**Lunch**

**American History – Mr. Bostic **

**Gym – Coach Bagley**

**French – Mrs. Pierce**

Bella and I had our first two classes together other than that we didn't have any other classes together. Besides lunch but that doesn't count. I got out of my car and started walking to my first class Bella caught up with me and fell into a step beside me. When we were almost to our first class we were approached by a kid with gelled back black hair and glasses honestly he wasn't bad looking.

"I your Jennifer and Isabella swan Right?" he asked he seemed friendly

"Yeah, but we actually prefer Jen and Bella," I answered giving him a smile.

"You guys are Chief Swans Daughter's right?" I think he was just trying to seem like he didn't know anything. But I had a feeling everyone knew who we were and this kid was no exception.

"Yeah, we are let me guess our Dad told everyone who would listen that we were coming?"

"Um, yeah, oh I'm Eric by the way. Eric Yorkie," he said a bit sheepishly.

"It's okay in a way I'm glad everyone knows who we are saves on introductions." Bella said giving him a smile, "We have to get to class but it was nice meeting you Eric."

We said our goodbyes and went to class. In Trig the teacher made us introduce ourselves I think if looks could kill would have applied in this situation because Bella glared daggers at him when he turned his back to us. In English we got lucky and the teacher let us sit without introducing ourselves, we met some more kids a girl named Angela and another girl named Jessica who in all honesty I did not like from the get up but I'm not one to meet and hate so I was civil. We also met a few more boys the first Mike who took to following Bella Like a lost little puppy it was kind of funny, then there was Tyler also took to liking Bella but not Like Mike which I think she was actually relived about. By lunch time I think Bella was thoroughly irritated, but she was too nice to say anything.

We were pulled into the group as if we had been friends with them forever; we all sat at a table near the rear door kind of in the middle of the cafeteria. I was deep into a conversation with Angela, Eric, and Tyler when Bella asked Jessica a Question.

"Who are they?"

I followed her gaze to a corner table where a group of 5 seemingly out of place teenagers sat. it seemed like everyone shied away from them a little you barely noticed it but it was there.

I only half listened to Jessica's description because I noticed that the youngest looking one seemed to be irritated for some reason I also noticed his eyes kept bouncing back and forth between me and Bella. It was kind of weird, I shook my head and turned back to Angela and resumed our conversation whatever his issue was I didn't care I didn't even know the guy and he was easily forgotten.

As I got to my car I noticed Bella by her truck noticeably irritated, "Hey what's wrong? You look like someone stole your favorite book."

She flipped around to face me, "Gah, I don't even know, that freakin Edward Cullen. I have no idea what I did but he acted like I punched him in the gut. He ran out of biology when the bell rang like his ass was on fire." She threw her hands up with a huff.

"Bella don't let it bother you and if he continues to act like an ass I'll actually punch him in the gut for you. Sound like a plan?" I asked throwing my arm over her shoulder.

She laughed and nodded, "Thanks Jen." She paused pulling her keys out of her pocket, "I'm headed to the library from what I've heard it's not much but I'm going to check it out anyways. I'll text you before I head home if you're still at the store I'll come and keep you company."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you later." I pulled my own keys out and went around and got into my car. The market was easy to find it was just a few block from the school. I went in and started on my list I had only put a small dent in my list when I got a text from Bella.

**Library sucked ass**

**You still at the store?**

I laughed to myself and shot her a quick reply.

**Yeah still here**

Her reply came fast.

**Kk on my way! ;-)**

I shoved my phone into my back pocket and continued to shop. I was in the middle of the can food section trying to get a few cans of green beans off the top shelf and I was failing miserably. I blame Renee both Bella and I had gotten her short gene, it's a curse suddenly a dark russet colored hand reached up and grabbed the cans I had been trying to reach. I spun around to see none other than Jacob black.

"How many do you need?" He asked with a grin

"Um, 10 please, thank you Jake." I said

"I was wondering if you recognized me," He said as he proceeded to count out 10 cans and stack them in my cart, "how have you been?"

"Oh I'm good, Bella should be here in a minute we're restocking the kitchen all Charlie had in the house was prepackaged dinners and frozen foods most of which had freezer burn." I said with a grin.

As if on Que Bella rounded the corner into the isle, "Hey Jake!" she said as she came to stand beside me.

"Hey Bella I was just helping Jen get some cans off the top shelf." He said

Just then we heard someone shout from the next isle over, "Hey Jake do you want the graham crackers with cinnamon or plain?!"

He shouted back an answer; "Um, both make sure you get a lot though!" he turned back to us, "we're having a bonfire down on the Rez tonight you guys should totally come, Charlie too."

Before we could give him an answer, a guy just as tall as Jake rounded the corner into our isle, "Hey Jake, Emily just called and asked if we could grab some," he suddenly stopped when he looked up from his phone. His mouth fell open and he fell to his knees. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at him just like he couldn't stop staring at me. We were pulled out of it by Jake who was fake coughing. I blushed scarlet and acted like the can of peas on the shelf was extremely interesting. The awkwardness was so thick you could cut it with a knife, finally Bella broke the silence.

"Um, so yeah we would love to come to the bonfire tonight, we'll stop by the station on the way home and let Charlie know." While her and Jake talked I kept glancing at the other guy through my lashes.

Suddenly he walked up to me, "Um, hi I'm Embry, your Jen right. I remember you from a few summer's ago when you were visiting your dad."

"Um, yeah I think I remember you too, didn't you used to be scrawnier? I'm mean not that it was a bad thing but dude I know it's been a while but you look so much different than what I remember, Jake too now that I think about it."

He laughed a deep chuckle, "Um yeah it's kind of what happens on the Rez every once in a while a few of us will hit growth spurts apparently it's in our genes." He shrugged.

"Ha! I wish it was in my genes then I wouldn't be so short it's my only weakness." I replied with a grin.

He reached his hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed it, "I think your size is cute." It was almost a whisper I almost didn't hear it. But I did and I tucked my head and I blushed.

"Well," Jake said drawing our attention to him, "Embry and I need to get all this stuff to Emily, and we'll see you tonight."

After they left I plowed through the lists. Bella mostly watched as I went through the store like a tornado. I honestly don't think she noticed the exchange between Embry and me, but then again she might have but decided not to say anything. Either way I was glad, I honestly didn't really know what happened it was a little weird. I was attracted to him, and it's not like other guys I've had a crush on or dated this was more, I don't know, deep. It was different. It was good.


	3. Bonfire

BONFIRE

I stopped by the station on the way home. When I got there I went directly to Charlie's office, "Hey dad." I said as I knocked on the door frame.

"Jen, is something wrong?" He asked looking up concerned

"Oh no I was just stopping by on my way home. Bella and I ran into Jake at the store he invited us to a bonfire down on the reservation tonight." I said as I leaned against the door frame.

"That was nice of him," he said as he placed a file to the side, "I don't get off until 6, I'll head out there as soon as I'm done. I'll see you when I get there?"

"Yeah, we'll see you there," I turned to leave but quickly turned back and added, "I'm cleaning out the cupboards and fridge; I'm getting rid of all that junk."

He laughed, "What did you expect Jen? I'm a cop did you really be expect me to be this amazing cook?"

I laughed to, "Oh god no, I know you could probably burn water. Well I'll see you later."

I said good bye and left as soon as I got home I unloaded my car and put everything away before going to change for the bonfire.

I hadn't gone shopping yet so my choices were limited. I decided to go comfortable; I pulled out my favorite black skinny jeans, a dark yellow cami, and my black zip up hoodie and laid them on my bed and went to take a shower.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me, I blow dried and brushed my hair, and I chose not to straighten it like I usually do. I went in my room and got dressed; I was pulling on my favorite and only pair of converse when Bella came in.

"You ready to go?" she asked leaning against the door frame

"Yeah, are we taking your truck or my car?" I asked standing up

"Do you mind if we take my truck?"

"No that's fine let me just grab my bag." She went down stairs and I grabbed my bag off the hook where I kept it as I followed her. We drove down to the reservation in silence it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was just how we were if something needed to be said we would say it.

"We're meeting up with Jake at his house then we'll walk down to the beach together." Bella said as we pulled up to hi house.

I nodded and hopped out I left my purse in the truck I figure I wouldn't need it on the beach I made sure I had my phone before walking up to Jake's porch.

He must have heard the truck because he came rushing out before we even got to the porch steps.

"Hey, Bella, Jen," He greeted us excitedly as he gave us each a bone crushing hug.

"Um, Jake can't breathe," I said with a gasp

He put me down, "Oops sorry, well you guys ready? Everyone's already down on the beach. The bonfire won't start for an hour or so but some of the guys are down there playing Frisbee and tossing the football around."

We made our way down to the beach the first thing I noticed was Embry he was down by the water with 3 other guys who oddly enough were just as huge as Jake and Embry. What is in the water down here?

Before I realized I was doing it I found myself walking towards him. It was like there was an invisible rope tied around my waist pulling me in his direction. When I was halfway to him he looked up in my direction like his name had been called.

He grinned and started jogging up the beach to meet me, "Hey Jen, glad you could make it. Come on I want to introduce you to everyone, I think you know most of them but it's been awhile." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the group of people who had been setting up wood for the bonfire.

"Hey Em, who's this?" the bigger of the guys asked as we approached

"This is Jen Swan she's one of Charlie's daughters," He replied then proceeded to introduce everyone, "Jen this is, Sam," He gestured to the one who asked who I was. "That's Emily she's Sam's fiancee, then there's Jared and Kim, and that's Quil, and that's Paul."

They said high and smiled well except Paul he looked mad for some reason but not at me just in general.

After a while everyone got into a rhythm, Emily and Kim went to set up the food while most of the guys got up to start a game of ultimate Frisbee. I decided to join them it sounded like fun.

"Hey Embry can I join you?" I asked as I joined them.

"Yeah sure you can be on Quil and Paul's team their short a person since Jake bailed."

"Where did he go?" I asked

"He and Bella went up to his house to get his dad, you remember Billy right?"

"Um yeah, how his he last I heard he wasn't doing too good." I asked concerned

"He's better but he needs to be in a wheelchair now though but he doesn't complain. You know how he is." He said grinning

"Yeah I do he's a bit stubborn. Anyways let's play be prepared to lose." I said as I ran backwards towards Paul and Quil.

When I got to them, they high fived me and then the game started.

As the game progressed each throw got harder and harder to catch but at the same time our catches made us look like acrobats we were diving and jumping, at one point Paul had lifted me up to catch one that was really high not even he could have caught it. In the end my team had won, I was in the middle of high fiving Quil and Paul when suddenly two huge arms grabbed me around the middle and picked me up and spun me around.

It took me a second to realize it was Embry, "Embry Call you put me down right now!" I shouted and laughed at the same time.

"Oh, no you need to pay for not letting me win!" he growled with a grin

I suddenly realized he was making his way towards the water, "Don't you dare! I told you that you would lose, it's not my fault you're a sore loser!" I shouted slapping his back, "You better put me down!"

He instantly complied putting me down facing him, we were both breathing fast and our faces were inches apart and his hands were still on my waist. It's like everything fell away we kept staring into each other's eyes when suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throught pulled us out of it. I turned my head away and blushed.

It had been Quil who had interrupted the moment, "Um, Jake says foods ready." He seemed to be sorry that he had interrupted us.

"Um, yeah we're coming." Embry said as he wound his hand with mine, I didn't pull my hand away; our hands seemed to fit, like a puzzle.

We made our way back up to the fire. Embry led me to a spot next to Billy, "I'll be right back I'm just going to get us some food."

When he was gone Billy turned to me, "So how are you, Jen? You know Charlie was very excited when you girls decided to come up here and live with him."

"I'm good Billy, and yeah I know honestly it wasn't a hard decision to make, I've always felt out of place in Phoenix. That and I hated seeing my mom unhappy when Phil went out of town so when Bella suggested it I was all for it. How are you though?" I asked glancing over to his chair he was sitting on a log caved out like a chair, I guess getting his wheelchair out on the sand was a bit hard.

"Oh, I'm fine honey, I'm still dancing." He said as he grinned.

I laughed, "I bet you are, and how are Rachael and Rebecca?" On our summer visits when we were younger Charlie and Billy Always threw the four of us together despite the fact that Billy's girls were 3 years older, I think the main reasons we were girls and also because Racheal and Rebecca were also twins.

He frowned but quickly fixed his face, "Oh their good you know them free spirits and all, Rachael got full scholarship to university of Washington, and Rebecca got married about a year ago and moved to Hawaii." He tried to act proud of them but I could tell he was sad.

I patted him on the shoulder, "Well I'm here for you Billy." I said giving him a grin.

Just then Embry came back with a plate piled high with hot dogs and another with some buns, "Um, Embry I can only maybe eat 2, 3 max, who's going to eat the rest?"

He laughed, "Um, there for me I have a high metabolism. All of us guys do it kind of comes with the growth spurt." He shrugged and sat down. It was then that I noticed the roasting sticks.

"Oh, I love roasting hot dogs over a fire it gives it extra flavor." I gave him a smile as I grabbed the stick he was holding out to me. He just laughed to himself and my smile got wider. This had been the best night so far I felt like I belonged I no longer felt out of place.


	4. Secrets Part 1

SECRETS PART 1

Charlie showed up just after everyone started eating he took a seat on the other side of Billy after he had grabbed some food for himself.

"How's it Charlie?" Billy greeted him when he sat down

"I'm good, you telling the stories tonight?" he asked as he started cooking his hot dogs

"Sure am." He replied

"I don't know what it is about those stories but no matter how many times you tell them I never get tired of hearing them." Charlie said

I felt a sense of peace as I watched Charlie and what seem to be my new friends, even Paul was smiling and I'm pretty sure that was a rarity. Bella and Jake came over to sit with us from the other side of the fire. Then as if by some invisible signal everyone got quite not suddenly just like calm was coming over the group then Billy began speaking. His voice carried power, it usually did but this was more of a reverent power, everyone looked at him all attention was on what he was saying. I had to agree with Charlie no matter how many times I heard the stories they never got old.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy began; I leaned against Embry to get a better view of Billy. He told the legends of the Spirit warriors, he told of how they protected the tribes when enemies threatened them. He told the legends of Taha Aki, he told us of the warrior who betrayed Taha Aki, of how he joined together with a wolf to protect his tribe from the betrayer. He went on to explain how after that all of the male descendants of Taha Aki when in times of danger would turn into wolfs, and the wolves reflected the spirit warrior within. Billy told other legends but I was so stuck on the spirit warrior and wolf legend that I didn't really listen to the rest. I don't know why but this is the first time I listened to the stories and new that they were true the one in particular.

I was deep in thought when I realized everyone was preparing to leave. I stood up to leave I could sense that Embry wanted to talk to me but I was so confused right now. I grew up listening to these stories and before I always thought they were glorified bedtime stories, but now I don't know what to think, I was so confused.

When we got home I went straight to bed, that night I dreamed of wolves and Embry and spirit warriors and a whole bunch of other shit that I couldn't even begin to describe. I woke up the next morning feeling like I got hit by a bus. I could tell by looking in the mirror that I had not slept well at all. I quickly showered and dressed I didn't even bother drying my hair. I grabbed my backpack off the chair in my room and went downstairs.

Charlie was sitting at the table when I walked into the kitchen, "Morning Jen, looks like you didn't sleep well." He said as I grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard.

I leaned against the counter and grumbled, "Bella still asleep?" I asked taking a bite of my granola bar.

"Nah, she just left something about confronting someone or another, I don't know." He said taking a bite of his cereal. "Anyways you better get going or you're going to be late."

I looked at my watch, "Oh shit, bye dad I'll see you later." I ran out the door and practically sped to the school.

When I got to school I found Bella sitting in her truck, she had a book out but she didn't seem to be reading it. I went over and tapped on the window, she jumped then seeing that it was me she rolled down the window, "What the hell Jen, you scared me!"

"Yeah well that's what you get for over thinking shit." I said as I took a step back, "Come on get out of the truck we're going to be late for class."

The rest of the week past by in a blur, I felt like I should go back to the reservation but I couldn't make myself go I was so freakin confused. By Monday I was ready to rip my hair out.

I was pulling my shoes on when I heard the door slam downstairs.

"What the hell is going on down here?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Stupid truck wouldn't start; I'll need to ride with you." She said sitting down on the couch with a huff.

"Oh you do know how to make me feel needed." I said sarcastically as I grabbed a quick breakfast. "You know if you weren't so focused on that Edward kid you wouldn't be so irritable."

"Oh, shut up, at least I'm not avoiding places cause my heads a mess."

We both laughed, this week had been jacked up. Both of us had been out of our heads.

"I'll make you a deal you talk to Edward and I'll go talk to Embry and we both get it done before the week is out." I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Deal, now let's go before we're late." She said standing up.

I grabbed my bag and keys and drove us to school. The first few classes went by without incident but during lunch things got a bit interesting.

I was in line with Angela getting lunch when Jessica came up to us all flustered, "Edward Cullen's back and he's staring at Bella again. Why is it that I've been trying to get him to ask me out for the past 2 years with no results, but when a new girl comes to town he can't take his eyes off her?"

My jaw dropped, was she serious right now. "Um Jess that's my sister you're talking about and if you remember right he was a complete ass to her the first time they even met."

"Oh, sorry Jen I didn't mean to seem so petty." She blushed and rushed over to our usual table.

"Jen don't mind her she's just jealous." Angela said placing her hand on my arm

"Yeah I know, come on lets go sit down." We grabbed our trays and headed to the table. When we got there Jess was talking to Bella.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you again." When she said it Bella's head snapped up for a second then back down again.

Bella just shrugged but I could tell she was itching to look at him. I had no idea what it was about Edward Cullen but I got a weird vibe from him, I watched him out of the corner of my eyes while keeping a conversation up with the group. He didn't seem as irritated but was shifting his gaze between both me and Bella. Whatever his deal was I hope it became clear soon because he was starting to creep me out.


	5. Secrets part 2

SECRETS PART 2

"He talked to me," Bella said on the way home.

"Wait what," I said glancing at her

"In biology he talked to me he said he was sorry about last week, and for some reason I told him our reasons for moving here. And you know how I'm good at reading people, but I can't get a read off of him. It's so freaking frustrating." She said as she covered her face in her hands.

"is he at least nicer then he was last week?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah but he's different than other guys I've met. There's just something about him that I can't put my finger on it." She said as I pulled up to the house

"You know obsessing over things never gets you anywhere, anyways Mike is putting together a group to go out to La Push Beach this weekend. We should go and that way I can fulfill my end of the deal." I said as we went into the house.

"Yeah sure why not, we don't really have anything better to do." She tossed her bag on the couch and went upstairs.

I love my sister but god can she over-think everything. I went upstairs to start on my homework after putting in some chicken for dinner.

I was finishing up a trig assignment when I heard the timer go off. I got up to check the chicken when I got to the bottom of the stairs Charlie came throught the front door hanging up his belt on his way to his chair.

"Dinner will be ready in about half hour." I said making my way to the kitchen

"What's for Dinner?" he called out.

"Food." I replied pulling the chicken out of the oven and checking to be sure it was done.

"What kind of Food?" He asked a little worried

"Good food now let me finish. And don't complain because you're going to eat what I make you." I said sticking my head through the door way arching my eyebrows at him.

He grumbled but didn't argue I could tell he wanted to though. He acted like eating healthier was going to kill him. I laughed to myself as I put the chicken back into the oven, and started on the pasta dish and veggies.

Bella came down just after I started and set the table, "I think Embry like you." She said as she grabbed some cups out of the cupboard.

"You think so," I turned to face her and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah I was watching him during the bonfire he kept looking at you, like he was seeing the sun for the first time it was kind of weird." She put the cups on the table then turned to me, "I think you'll have an easier time talking to him then I will with Edward."

"Yeah I figured as much," I said as I turned off the stove top and put the pasta and veggies into bowls.

We ate dinner in silence, and afterwards I helped Bella do the dishes. We found Charlie watching a game as we walked out of the kitchen.

"You girls want to watch this with me?" he asked looking up at us.

"Um, no sorry not tonight day, we have a shit ton of homework." I said giving him an apologetic look. "Rain check I promise." I went over and gave him a hug then went upstairs.

I was up till midnight doing my homework, when I was done I got up and went to sit by my window. I couldn't sleep and looking out my window at the trees and clouds always relaxed me. Movement in the tree line caught my eye when I shifted so I could see better but whatever it was gone. I shook my head then went to bed maybe I was tired, after all I was starting to see things.

I woke up the next morning like I had been for the last week tired and irritable. Bella had already left Charlie had taken a look at her truck last night turns out her car wouldn't start because one of the battery cables came disconnected. Honestly I just wished I wasn't so god damn tired. The day dragged on at lunch Angela and Jess were excited about something or another. Bella looked peeved, "Hey guys what's up?" I asked as I sat down.

Bella was the one to answer, "Jess and Angela Are going to the Spring Formal with Mike and Eric, and Tyler seems to think I want to go with him and keeps asking me but keep telling him we have to go to Jacksonville so see mom that weekend." She gave me that look that said back up my story or I'll hurt you. So I did.

"I turned to Tyler, "We really do have to go to Jacksonville it's our moms birthday that weekend and the tickets are non-refundable." I gave him a fake apologetic look then started to eat.

"Well even if you guys can't go could you at least go dress shopping with us in PA?" Angela asked

"Um, sure I guess we could. Bella and I wanted to check out the library there anyways." I said taking a drink of my water, "When did you want to go?"

"We were thinking tomorrow, we want to go before all the good dresses are taken." Jess said. She didn't seem to want us to come but rather lose her friend to new comers she didn't object like I knew she wanted to.

Mike piped in just then, "You guys coming to the beach this weekend?" he asked looking hopeful

"Um, yeah should be fun." Bella said, "I'm going to go get a soda, Jen you want anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks though."

She nodded and left. After a few minutes Mike suddenly looked really irritated I followed his gaze to where Bella was standing near the door to the cafeteria talking to none other than Edward Cullen. I laughed to myself I really wanted to say something to mike but I knew it would make Jess mad so I just let it be. Bella came back after a few minutes looking frazzled.

I gave her a questioning look but she shook her head the talk must not have gone well.

After school I went straight home and up to my room. It was going to be a long ass week.

The next day went by fast and before I knew it Bella and I were waiting for Angela and Jess to pick us up. We were taking her car to PA, it was fine with me. The sound of a horn honking outside let us know Jess was here. A half hour later we arrived in Port Angeles.

We spent a few hours in the dress shop where Angela and Jess both found dresses that they liked. But Bella seemed bored out of her mind.

"Bella you don't seem into this." Angela had said concerned

"I just really want to check out this bookstore." She replied we had already checked out the library and we both got a card but it seemed she was looking for a certain book and hadn't been able to find it. Looks like she came prepared to check other sources. "I'll meet you guys at the restaurant."

"You want me to come with you?" I asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Nah, I'm good it shouldn't take me very long. You guys still need to pick out shoes and stuff. I need to get to this book store before they close." She gave us an apologetic look as she ducked out of the shop.

While Jess went to find some shoes Angela came up to me, "She seems preoccupied lately, do you know what's going on with her?"

"Oh, she's just upset because she's usually really good at getting a read on people, but she can't get a read on Edward. It's frustrating her, and to be honest it's frustrating me because she usually tells me what she's thinking but lately she hasn't been." I said as I held up a pair of silver ballerina style heels.

She nodded and sat down to try them on, "Jen I'm sure once she gets her head straight she'll talk to you more. It seems to me that once she unravels the mystery that is Edward she'll be fine." She paused and stood up and tested the shoes but continued, "I know I've only known you guys for a little over a week but, I'm a very insightful person and I watch people. Nobody realizes I'm doing it but I do."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I paused then looked down at the shoes, "So you going to get those, they would go great with the dress you picked out?"

"Yeah, I think so. I do like them." She said walking around a bit more. In the end she ended up getting the shoes and a teardrop silver necklace and earrings to match. Jess found a pair of black pumps and said she had some jewelry at home that would match her dress.

"Jen are you sure you guys can't come to the dance," Jess asked again she's like the fifth person who's asked us.

"Yes Jess I'm sure it's our moms birthday, she would kill us if we missed it." It was only half true anyways it was Renee's birthday that weekend but Phil was taking her on a cruise she wouldn't even be in Jacksonville that weekend but they didn't need to know that. Bella never went to dances because she was too self-conscious and clumsy, and I never went to dances because I never really wanted to I was comfortable sitting at home reading a book in my favorite sweats then dressing up in a dress that made it hard for me to breathe. So yeah we were sticking to our story.

"Alright we'll miss you tough." She said in a fake pout, "Anyways I'm starving let's go eat Bella Should be at the restaurant by now."

I waited by the door while they made their purchases. We walked to the restaurant from the dress shop it was only two doors down. While we walked I had a feeling like something bad was happening or about to I pushed it aside. It was probably just nothing. Bella wasn't at the restaurant when we got there so we waited finally we got too hungry to wait when she got here she could order. But all through the meal I kept getting the feeling that something bad was happening. Finally we were done and walking out of the restaurant when Bella walked up with Edward.

"Oh my god, Bella what the hell is wrong with you, couldn't you have texted me or something." I said running up to her and hugging her. "You know I thought something really bad happened to you."

"Jen relax I'm fine, but you have to let go because I can't breathe." She said gasping

"I'm sorry." I said letting go

"Um, we actually already ate, Bella sorry, we waited but you know we were so hungry." Jess said the first sincere apologetic look splayed across her face.

"Guys, its fine don't worry about it I understand." Bella said

Then Edward spoke for the first time through the whole exchange.

"I'm sorry I kept Bella from meeting you guys for dinner, we met up and got to talking and just lost track of time." He looked at all of us then added, "If Bella wouldn't mind I can get dinner with her and then bring her home."

"Um, sure why not," Bella said, "Jen I'll see you at home."

We watched them go into the restaurant, and then got into Jess's car. On the way home I texted Bella.

**You are going to tell me everything**

**I don't believe that you just got to talking **

**And lost track of time**

**Something happened and I want to know what!**

I tried to wait up for Bella but all that worrying wore me out and I fell asleep around 9 o'clock I vaguely remember hearing doors opening and closing.


	6. Secrets part 3

SECRETS PART 3

"What the fuck, Bella! You could have been killed!" I yelled

She had just told me what happened last night in Port Angeles.

"I didn't though and I'm fine, Edward saved me." She said looking down at her hands.

"What are you not telling me?" I said as I bent down to look in her eyes.

"I have no idea!" I gave her a look, "No really Jen I have no idea, I have no idea how Edward knew where I was or what was happening. He just showed up. I need to talk to Jake I have to ask him some stuff before I know what's going on and before I can tell you. I promise I will though."

She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I guess for now I would let it go but we both knew I wasn't going to wait for long.

As the rest of the week went by everyone got more and more excited about our trip to La Push. I didn't bother Bella about the PA incident. Instead I focused on my upcoming conversation with Embry. He was something, I don't know, different and I needed to find out.

Saturday came all too soon I was getting ready in my room filling up my beach bag. I was looking for my I-pod when Bella came across the hall and leaned against my door frame.

"Hey Bells have you seen my I-pod?" I asked lifting up the pillows on my bed and then putting them back down when I came up empty.

"Yeah, it's down on the kitchen table you left it there last night." She answered then continued, "So um, you gonna talk to Embry today?"

"Yeah, you gonna talk to Jake today?" I said sarcastically

I finished filling my bag then stood up with a huff. We looked at each other then laughed.

"Come on lets go we're supposed to meet Mike and them at Newton's in 15 minutes." We linked arms and went down stairs. I stopped to grab my I-pod off the table before going out and getting into Bella's truck.

While everyone was loading up in to Tyler's van and Mike's parent's station wagon, I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I watched Bella maneuvered herself so that she wasn't sitting next to Mike. It was a site to see, Jess saw Mike's attempts at getting Bella to sit next to him but when she saw that Bella had no interest she quickly went back to her overly perky self.

When we got to the beach I wasn't sure if I should go find Embry or wait for him to come to me. Since I didn't know where to even start looking I decided to wait for him to come to me.

Tyler, Ben, Lauren, and a bunch of other people went down to the beach to collect wood for a fire later in the day, while Mike, Jess, Angela, Eric, Bella and I hung out by the cars.

Bella, Angela and I were sitting in Tyler's open van door while Jess, Mike, and Eric were putting on wet suits.

"What's wrong Bella?" Angela asked passing her a licorice.

"Yeah I'm good, just cold." Bella replied looking down at her hands.

Just then Jake, Embry and Quil showed up, "Sup, Swan girls!" Quil called out as he came over and squeezed into a spot next to me. I handed him a piece of licorice.

"What's up with Bella?" Quil whispered into my ear.

Jess must have heard him because she answered, "Oh her date bailed!" she said with a grin.

She looked a little too happy for my taste but I ignored her.

"Date what date?" Eric Asked

"Oh she invited Edward!" Angela said smiling but not in a oh ha-ha sort of way just a sweet smile.

"Just to be nice, nobody includes them in anything I figured we should start." Bella said still looking at her hands.

"I think it's sweet, and she's right nobody ever invites them to do anything. It's sad." Angela said.

"Well that's because the Cullen's are freaks." Mike said

"Yeah well so are you Mike!" I shot back as I stood up and grabbed my bag from the van.

Just then Sam walked up, "The Cullen's don't come here!" he said

I heard the double meaning in his words but I figured I would wait until I could talk to Embry. I slung my bag across my chest and stomped over to Embry grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

I looked back to see everyone looking our way, and Jake using his head to motion for Bella to follow him. The last thing I saw before looking away was Bella leaving with Jake.

"Um, Jen, where are we going?" Embry asked

"I have no clue just as long as I can get away from the ass hat that is Mike Newton." I said as I stopped next to a fallen tree.

"I take it something's been bothering you?" Embry said pulling me down to sit on the tree.

"God everything is bothering me Embry!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"Jen, I think I know one of the things that are bothering you." He said. I looked at him he looked guilty.

"Spit it out Embry! I know you're not telling me something I've known for two weeks. So just spit it out!" I said standing up and planting myself in front of him.

He stood up and place his hands on my shoulders, "Do you remember at the bonfire when Billy told the legends of our tribe?"

"Um, yeah I do. What about them?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Well there was one about the spirit warriors and how Taha Aki joined with a wolf and then was able to shift from man to wolf whenever there is danger. And then after that all of his male descendants would shift into wolves when danger was near." He paused, waiting for it to sink in.

My jaw dropped and I couldn't form a coherent thought in order to form words, so I stood there staring at him.

"Jen, I'm a descendant of Taha Aki." He said placing a hand on his chest. I continued to stare at him so he continued, "Jen can I show you something?"

I nodded, I trusted him for reasons I couldn't understand I trusted him. He smiled then gently grabbed my hand and pulled me deeper into the woods.

When we got to a small clearing he stopped then turned to me, "Okay stand here I'll be right back." He looked into my eyes and I nodded as he went into the tree line.

I waited for a few moments then in the exact spot that Embry disappeared in a large wolf stepped out of the tree line. I took an involuntary step back but stopped myself from going further, something told me not to book it in the opposite direction. I stood very still as the wolf slowly approached me. The wolf was large about the size of a horse, he was a mix of grey and black not patchy but all mixed together like smoke. But when I looked into his eyes I was stuck, they were beautiful brown eyes. They were Embry's eyes, "Embry?" I said as I stepped closer.

The wolf moved his head up and down nodding. We both walked towards each other until I was close enough to reach out and touch him. That's exactly what I did I lifted my hand and placed on his neck winding my fingers in the fur. Embry let out a humming growl. Not menacing but comforting and soothing.

He pulled away slowly after a few minutes, and then looked back towards the tree line where he had come from. I figured out quick that he wanted to go and change back, "Go change back, I'll wait right here."

After he changed back we walked back to the beach together hand in hand. When we got there Bella was there she must have finished talking with Jacob. She motioned for me to follow her, "Embry I'll be right back I have to go talk to Bella."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

Bella and I walked down the beach out of sight of the others.

"Jen I figured it out." She said stopping and turning to face me

"Figured what out?" I asked

"Edward, I know what I was missing about him." She paused and took a breath then continued, "You remember the stories the legends?"

I nodded

"Well last week I had fallen asleep before Billy got to finish them and before that I never really paid attention to them, which is why up until now I hadn't realized what Edward was." She paused again and then continued, "Jen I had asked Jake to tell me the stories again because after Wednesday I did some research and the Quileute tribe kept popping up. So I asked Jake to retell the stories of the Cold ones."

My mouth popped open in an oh.

"Jen, Edward is a vampire." She practically gasped it out not like she was afraid of him but like all the obsessing and worrying had caught up with her and she was relieved.

"What, the fuck!" I said my jaw dropping. I wanted to tell her about Embry but I couldn't when we had been walking back to the beach Embry had told me I couldn't tell anybody and that when we had more time he would tell me more. So here I am listening to my sister tell me the biggest secret she had uncovered and I can't even tell her mine.

"God I know, but he's not dangerous or anything. At least I don't think so anyways." She looked at me a little worried.

"Bella, what do you feel?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder

"I have no idea. I need to process this." She ran her hands through her hair, "Let's go back to the group."

"Yeah let's go their going to wonder where we keep running off to." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders

"Yeah I bet your just itching to get back to Embry." She said giving me a sly grin

I glared at her then we both laughed.

When we got back to the group nobody seemed to notice that we had disappeared. We melded back into the group; Embry pulled me into his arms. And somebody lit the fire, everybody was telling stories and laughing and having a good time. It was nice it was comfortable.


	7. Worried

WORRIED

Bella's POV

It's been a week since I found out Edward was a vampire and he wanted me to meet his family. I was in the middle of doing laundry when he had asked me.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked concerned as I gathered up Charlie's clothes from his room.

"Let me get this straight, you're worried not because you'll be in a house full of vampires but because you think they won't like you." He said holding back his laughter.

"Don't laugh!" I said slapping his arm.

"Bella, I would never dream of it." He said as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

I blushed and turned to the washer and made myself busy loading clothes into it, "I see the way Rosalie looks at me, and you can't tell me that she doesn't hate me."

"Well she doesn't exactly hate you, but your right she's not keen on the idea of you." He said as he turned me around to face him. "But she will behave I promise."

Then he kissed me and all my worries went away. Like always he broke the kiss after a few seconds but even after that amount of time I was out of breathe and my heart was racing.

"You know if you keep kissing me like that you're going to make my heart stop." I said breathlessly.

"Nope," He replied popping the P

"So when are you taking me to meet them?" I asked turning to start the washer.

"I was thinking Saturday, in the morning then after I want to take you somewhere." He said running his fingers down my arms, "Just you and me."

"Okay," I paused, "Just so you know though, hanging out with your family is going to give me a complex." With that I closed the washer and went up to my room with him right on my heels.

O0O

When I woke up the next morning Edward was kneeling by my bed. I smiled, he had stayed with me. "I take it Embry's here too?" I asked as I sat up running my fingers through my hair.

"He is," He replied nodding his head once

"And you're still not going to tell me why he's here?" I asked looking into his eyes

"No, it's not my place to tell you why." He replied placing a kiss to my palm.

"Well I guess I need to just forget about it and just go and get ready for school." I hopped up and went to my closet.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes to take you to school." And with that he was out my window before I could even acknowledge that he had said anything.

I quickly showered and dressed and I was downstairs eating a pop-tart when there was a knock on the door, "I got it," I called out as I went to answer it.

I opened the door to find not just Edward but Embry as well they seemed to have been glaring at each other. Just then I heard Jen at the top of the stairs, "Fuck me!" she whisper yelled looking down on the scene. She quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed Embry's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

'What the fuck' I thought. I looked at Edward who no longer looked like he was going to kill somebody. He just shrugged and went to sit on the couch.

"I'll be right back I need to get my backpack." I said as I started up the stairs he just nodded.

When I got back down stairs Edward was waiting by the door, keys in hand. When I got into his car I turned to him and asked, "Can you at least tell me why you're so mad?"

"Embry transferred schools." That was all he said he didn't say any more just stared out the windshield as he drove.

I had no idea why but I was tense all through the day till lunch when I was with Edward again, "God do you know how tense I have been all fucking day because I knew you were upset." I said as I plopped down next to him. He had started sitting with me and my friends.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you upset." He said rubbing my knee.

"Well you got a funny way of showing it!" I said pushing his hand away.

"You should eat maybe you'll feel better after you do." He said as he stood up, "What do you want I'll get it for you?"

"Just lemonade, I'm not really hungry." I replied glaring down at my hands.

He nodded and went to get it for me. While he was gone mike turned to me, "You and Cullen fighting or something?"

"It's none of your business Mike!" I snapped at him

"Well it's just that I don't really like the way he looks at you." He said shrugging, "he looks at you like you're something to eat."

"Like I said it's none of your business." I glared at him and stood up grabbing my backpack and walked out of the cafeteria. I passed Jen and Embry on the way out but didn't acknowledge them and just kept going. A few seconds after I sat on a bench near the parking lot Edward was by my side pulling me into his arms.

"You know frowning is only going to give you wrinkles." He said as he rubbed my back.

"Oh, shut up, did you get me that lemonade?"

He handed me the bottle of lemonade and I opened it and took a drink.

"I think I'm just over stressed with midterms coming up and meeting your family and for some reason that I will never know you and Embry hating each other." I place the lid back on the lemonade and sighed, "It's just too much. It's not your fault I take everything in and bottle it up and I need to stop doing that."

"I will love you no matter how you deal with things." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't." I said as I looked down at my hands.

"Bella you don't see yourself clearly." He said lifting my face with his index finger, "And I hope one day you do."

We sat in silence until the bell rang and then walked to biology together.

My mood had somewhat improved by the end of school. As we drove home Edward turned to me, "I won't be in school Friday, if I'm going to spend all day with you Saturday I'll need to hunt. Jasper and Emmett are going with me but Alice and Rose will be there if you need anything."

"Okay Alice I can trust but until I actually meet Rosalie I can't say for sure that I trust her." I said as he pulled up to my house.

"Bella I promise she will behave herself," He said getting out of the car and coming around to my side and opening the door at vampire speed. "And besides she would never disrespect Carlisle and Esme by putting you in danger or leaving you alone."

"Okay I'll take your word for it but that doesn't mean I have to like it." I said as we walked into my house.

As I walked into the kitchen to see what to make for dinner I noticed 2 notes attached to the fridge. The first from Charlie,

_Bells and Jen_

_Went fishing with Billy will be gone till Sunday night_

_Make sure you lock the doors while I'm gone_

_And no boys over!_

_-Dad-_

I laughed to myself I wouldn't be able to keep Edward away for 4 days and even then Charlie didn't even know Edward spent every night with me as it was so he would never know he was here while he was gone. Also the idea of having to lock the doors while Edward was here was indeed laughable.

The second on was from Jen,

_Bella,_

_Saw dads note the last bit is laughable,_

_Anyway don't worry about dinner tonight _

_Embry is taking me to meet his mom I'm eating there_

_I'll be back before nine._

_-Jen-_

I laughed at the first part of her note and sighed with relief at the fact that I didn't need to make dinner. I tore up her note so Charlie wouldn't be able to read it then threw it away. Edward walked in as I was tossing the pieces in the trash can.

"What was that?" He asked motioning to the trashcan with his head.

"Oh Jen left a note saying she wouldn't be home for dinner, I had to tear it up because she made a comment about Charlie's note." I said handing him Charlie's note, it only took as second for him to read it when he was done he laughed.

"I can only imagine what she had to say about that." He said tossing the note in the trash with the other one.

"She said it was laughable." I said with a grin, "Nothing looks good let's go upstairs so I can start my homework."

Edward lounged on my bed while I did my homework. I was half tempted to make him do it but I could just imagine him saying something like, 'if I do it then you won't learn anything' he was such a smart ass sometimes.


	8. Meet The Parents Part 1

MEET THE PARENTS PART 1

Bella's POV

It was Saturday morning I was trying to find something to wear. I had changed my outfit about a hundred times when, finally Jen got tired of all my frustrated grunts and groans and came in with an outfit.

"Wear this, it's perfect, trust me." She said placing the outfit on my bed then going to sit in my desk chair.

I quickly stripped down to my panties and bra. And pulled on the clothes she had brought me. She had picked a pair of dark wash loose fitting skinny jeans, a white polo t-shirt and a tan cardigan sweater. I pulled on my converse, and she gave me a look, "What everything goes with converse, at least their white and not some outrageous color." I shrugged as I stood up.

"Well whatever, sometimes I wonder if were even related. We are so different it's not even funny." I glared at her, "Maybe they accidentally switched you with my real twin sister."

I threw my pillow at her and she ducked out of the way laughing. "Do you know where he's taking you after meeting the rents?" she asked as she pulled out my makeup bag

"No he said it was a surprise." I said looking at her, "What are you doing with my make up?"

"There is no way I'm letting you go on a date without make up on. What would that say about me as a sister?" she asked faking an appalled look. "Anyway your makeup sucks I'll be right back."

She was gone for only a second she shifted through her bag taking out a few items and setting them on my desk, "Sit," She commanded pointing to the chair.

I complied but looked at her, "Don't do too much you know how I feel about makeup."

She scoffed and proceeded to apply the makeup; she applied mascara and eyeliner then moved to my lips. There she applied a pale pink base gloss then a coat of clear gloss. When she was done I looked into the mirror I approved her work then we went down stairs and waited for Edward. Not long after we sat down on the couch there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it; I had to hold back my laughter as I looked at him. Jen on the other hand busted out a laugh. Edward and I were dressed very similar, he had on dark washed jeans a white button down dress shirt under a tan pullover sweater he had on a pair of white shoes not converse but still white.

"God if I didn't know any better I would say the two of you were twins!" Jen said still laughing

"Let's go Edward, if we don't leave now she will never stop." I said grabbing his wrist and pulling the door shut behind me. I was too nervous to talk so we rode in silence when we arrived at his house my mouth fell open but I quickly closed it. The house was beautiful, it had 4 floors and it seemed as if the majority of the walls were made up of glass.

"This is not what I expected," I said as I stepped out of his car.

"What did you expect?" He asked taking my hand with a smile

"I don't know, not this." I said in awe

"You like it?" he asked as we walked up the porch steps

"It's beautiful, it's so open and light." I said as we stepped into the house. He took my sweater and hung it up while I looked around. As I walked further into the house I noticed a door half open just off the main entrance. I wouldn't have noticed it if it had been just an ordinary room but as it was this room was full of paintings. Full floor to ceiling with the most beautiful paintings I had ever seen. I hadn't realized that I was in the middle of the room until I heard Edward behind me.

"These where painted by Carlisle," I spun around and looked at him.

"Their amazing, I have never seen paintings more beautiful." I slowly spun so I could look at them all. My mouth hung open in awe.

"Each painting depicts a moment in his life," He paused going to a wall to my left, "These ones depict his life as a human. He painted these while still human." He paused again going to the wall directly in front of me, "These ones depict his life after being changed but before creating me, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett." Again he paused and went to the wall on my right, "And these depict his life after creating us."

He stood next to me then and watched me as I looked at them all. He stayed in the middle of the room as I walked to the wall on my left and slowly made my way around the room. I took my time and looked at every single one. I noticed the difference in the paintings easily they were not subtle, the paintings depicting Carlisle's life were sub-par compared to the others. The human depictions were less perfect I guess you can say compared to the others they looked like an amateur had done them, the paintings depicting his life after the change and before creating Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were perfect compared to the human ones these were brighter than them as well but darker in hue compared to the ones after changing the four of them. The paintings on the third wall were the brightest of them all like he had been seeing the sun for the first time, they were especially bright in the ones of Alice joining the family and of the ones of me coming into their lives. You could tell in each painting whether he had been happy or sad while he had been painting them. The paintings depicting Carlisle's human life were beautiful but it wasn't until I got halfway through the second wall that I was really in awe, the one that had caught my eye was one of him in a hospital. The paintings showed him surrounded by children sitting on the ends of their beds as they listened to him tell a story. Several of them were smiling, while others looked happy in their eyes but seemed too sick to physically portray it. When I got to the end of the wall I took a long time looking at the last 5 paintings. The first portrayed A man and a woman both beautiful despite being extremely ill. I knew right away that these were Edward's parents, the man had Edward's reddish brown hair and I'm sure if he were to smile it would be Edward's smile. The woman is who Edward looked most like, although she had brown hair, she had the biggest green eyes, and her facial structure was just like Edward's. She was extremely beautiful.

The second painting was of Edward, his green eyes standing out among the rest of the painting. And like his parent's painting he was depicted as beautiful despite being extremely ill. "We were dying of Spanish influenza; Carlisle was working in the hospital in Chicago when he found us. Soon after he started caring for us my father died, and it wasn't long before my mother was soon to follow. According to Carlisle before she died she had asked him to do everything in his power to save me. For days she had begged him to save me continuing to say 'do whatever is in your power to save my boy'. At first he had no idea what she meant so he kept telling her he would do his best. It wasn't until a few hours before her death when he came to check on us the he finally understood. She had used all the strength she had left to grab onto his shirt look directly into his eyes and said it again and then passed out. He had been surprised he kept asking how she had known what he was." He paused and looked at me, "He underestimated how observant my mother was how intuitive she had been. She saw through his human facade." He laughed to himself. "After she died he wheeled her into the morgue then came back and did the same with me, but I was so close to death myself and the hospital was so busy and understaffed that nobody even questioned it. From the morgue he carried me over rooftops to his home and there he changed me."

I placed a hand on his arm and turned back to the last three on that wall. The 3rd painting I looked at was of Esme, broken but beautiful; this must have been before her change.

The 4th was of Carlisle and Edward standing over Esme who looked to be in the changing process, she looked in pain.

And the 5th was of the three of them smiling it looks as if they had been hunting, their eyes were the color of molten gold the color they always were right after a hunt. And they were beautiful.

I went through the paintings on the third wall and I laughed at some frowned at others and smiled at some. The ones I laughed at all depicted Emmett doing something stupid or dangerous, or of him being humiliated at least once by each member of the family. The ones I frowned at were mostly of Edward or Jasper, Jasper looked troubled in those and Edward looked lost. And I smiled at almost all especially the one depicting Edward and Alice arguing. "That was when she and Jasper joined us, she had come in claimed my room claiming it suited their needs more than mine. My stuff had already been packed up and moved to a different room." He laughed at the memory. And I continued to examine the paintings but I stopped and Gasped at the third to last one.

It was of me and Jen walking into the school cafeteria, once again Edward explained.

"That one was Alice's first vision of you about a week before you came; she had had to recount her vision for him so he could paint it." He hugged me from behind as I looked at the last two.

The second to last one was of Edward at his piano smiling he looked happier than he was in the other paintings this smile reached his eyes where in the others it looked like he was putting on a show. And the last one was of the two of us the day I had told him I knew. We had been standing in the middle of the forest when I had told him but this painting depicted the moment when I had known I was in love with him.

He was perched on a fallen tree that leaned up against another and I had been up against a boulder as he leaned in all Michael Jackson like, and his face had been mere inches from mine as if he were about to kiss me (he hadn't). I remember what we had said to each other as if it had happened mere seconds ago:

_"So the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.  
"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.  
"What a sick, masochistic lion."_

I smiled as I remembered, "What are you thinking please tell me." He whispered into my ear.

I turned to him, "The last picture depicts the exact moment that I knew that I was in love with you." I said in a whisper

"Aw, it may have been for you but that's not when I knew I was in love with you." He replied with a grin.

I looked at him shocked but I must have looked more like I was offended (which I was) because he quickly said, "I knew I was in love with you from the first moment I saw you walk into the cafeteria. I would have known sooner but Alice and been Blocking me from her mind for two weeks before that moment so I had not seen the vision of you. And Carlisle didn't put up that painting of you and your sister until after the vision had come true."

I smiled and kissed him, "Nice save, and admittedly if I had not been obsessing over what you were instead of who you were I would have realized much sooner as well. Maybe not as soon as you had but soon after that."

He smiled and pulled me with him towards the door, "Come on enough stalling it's time to officially meet them."

I laughed and followed him.


	9. Meet The Parents Part 2

MEET THE PARENTS PART 2

Bella's POV

I had never been more nervous than I was at this moment. I gripped Edwards hand as he led me through the living room and towards the kitchen where the sound of people cooking could be heard.

"I told them not to do this." he said as he pushed the door open.

I looked at him confused then I saw what he meant. Carlisle was at the stove while Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie where chopping and cutting and preparing other things. As soon as we entered they looked up all of them with the exception of Rosalie smiled at us.

Esme was the first to greet me she came up to me and pulled me into a hug, "Bella it is so nice to meet you, were making Italiano for you." She said as she pulled back and looked at the others.

"It gives us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle said smiling as he put something into the pan on the stove.

"So I hope you're hungry," Esme said as she went back to chopping

I stood there not really knowing what to say I had already eaten this morning and I wasn't really hungry but I didn't have it in my heart to say no. as I was about to respond Edward spoke instead, "She already ate." I didn't think he had meant to sound angry but it had come out that way.

Several things happened as soon as he had said that, Esme and Emmett stopped cutting and looked down at the counter clearly upset, Carlisle dropped the spatula he was holding, and Rosalie smashed the class bowl in her hands.

When Rosalie smashed the bowl I jumped back in surprise and said, "I'm sorry it's just that I know you guys don't eat, so," I stopped talking and looked down at my feet not knowing how to continue.

"Don't apologized Bella that was very considerate of you." Esme said coming over and rubbing my arm.

I looked up at them with the exception of Rosalie none of them appeared to be upset.

"That's it let's just pretend that this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie said glaring at me as she stepped away from the glass that littered the floor.

"Rose, that's enough!" Esme scolded

"No, has anybody thought of what would happen if things go bad." She asked crossing her arms

I looked on as they argued back and forth for few seconds and then the sliding door on my left opening up caught my attention as Alice and Jasper walked through.

"Bella, Hi!" Alice said excitedly as she came over and hugged me.

Jasper stood back, "Hello, Bella it's nice to meet you." He said with a nod of his head.

Alice skipped back to him and looped her arm in his, "It's okay Jasper, you won't hurt her." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Alright um, I'm going to show you the rest of the house." Edward said as he rolled his eyes.

As he pulled me away I could hear Esme scolding Rosalie, "Later you will apologize now clean this up." And then I heard the distinct laugh that was Emmett. I laughed in my head as we ascended the stairs.

On the second floor he told me which rooms were who's (Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie) then on the third floor he led me to an open door, "Um, this is my room." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I looked around the room there were stacks of journals everywhere the floor to ceiling shelving unit was stuffed full of cds all different genres and types of music. Pushed up against the glass outer wall was one of those shrink type couches. I don't know why but it's kind of how I imagined his room to be like, well minus the bed I would have thought he had a bed.

"I like it, it suits you." I said as I turned to look at him

"This is the one place we don't have to hide who we are." He said placing his hands on my waist and pulling me to him, "I do not allow others to be in my room you are the first, other than the time Alice took over my room when we were living in Alaska."

"Oh you do know how to make a girl feel special." I said mocking him.

He laughed then kissed me deeper than he had before but he still pulled away all too soon, leaving me as breathless as usual.

"Weren't you going to take me somewhere today?" I asked once I had caught my breathe.

"Ah, yes I was," he said then paused. He seemed to think about something for a minute then said, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," I said with conviction

"Well by the time we get there in human pace it will be dark and I won't be able to show you what I want to show you," He paused, "But if we go at vampire speed we can make it there in minutes."

"Well I did say I trusted you I can't go back on that now." I said not as convincingly as I had wanted to.

He laughed then I screamed as he swiftly swung me onto his back, "Hold on tight and close your eyes." I did as he said. And as soon as I did I felt a rush of air. In seconds I felt the cold air biting at my cheeks I could just imagine how red they were. I made the mistake of opening my eyes; as soon as I did I shut them again and buried my face in his neck. By the time he stopped I was gripping my arms and legs around him so tight I don't think I would have been able to let go.

"Bella, love we're here, you can let go now." He said

I shook my head in his neck not sure I trust that if I opened my mouth I would not throw up. After a few minutes I released my grip and he pulled me around to his front and held me there till I finally trusted that I could stand up on my own without falling. From the time that he stopped and the time that I stood up it had only been about five minutes.

"Better?" He asked once I was standing and my eyes were open.

I nodded, "Good," He said then turned me around and I gasped at what I saw.

We were standing in the entrance of a beautiful meadow, wild flowers growing everywhere and the grass was so green it looked fake but it wasn't.

"Edward this is beautiful," I said as I walked to the middle of the meadow it wasn't until I was half way there when I realized that he had not followed me. I turned a saw him still under the cover of the trees. "Edward what are you doing?"

"This is the only other place besides my house where I don't have to hide who I am. I found this place 70 years ago when we were here last while out hunting one day." He took in an unnecessary breathe and continued, "Whenever we move I try to find somewhere that I don't have to hide." By the time he had finished he had pulled off his sweater and unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest. Then he began walking out to where I stood. Just as he reached me the clouds that had been passing above us cleared up letting the sun light up the meadow. For the second time that afternoon I gasped because as soon as the light touched his skin he sparkled. Not like glitter but like his skin was made up of millions diamonds. He was beautiful, I had thought he was beautiful before but nothing I though compared to what I saw now.

After I regained my composure I slowly lifted my hand up and placed it on his cheek, I placed my other hand on his forearm and gently pulled as I lowered myself to the ground. Catching on to what I wanted him to do he followed me and sat down with me. I lowered the hand that was on his cheek to his neck as I lifted my other hand to his chest.

I don't know how long we stared into each other's eyes before he pulled me into a kiss. After that we laid together in the meadow as I traced my finger over the contours of his face and chest. Every time I touched a new part of him he would let out a shiver and smile. He was being extremely careful and stayed very still except for those shivers.

We lay like this until the sun started to set and then he turned his head to look at me, "Tell me what you're thinking." He only asked me this when I genuinely couldn't read me there were a lot of time when he asked me this.

"I was thinking that my human eyes can only see so much I had thought you beautiful before but now I see that you are so much more." I said reverently as if saying it any other way would break the spell. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that before you I was just going through the motions, I feel more alive now than I ever had." I replied as he looked into my eyes

I kissed him then and as usual he was the one to break it off, "Always so careful." I said as I sat up.

"I have to be if I lose control I can hurt you and I couldn't live with myself if I did."

He sat up and buttoned his shirt then stood up pulling me with him. "Come on let's go. Your sister will be wondering if I killed you or not." He said seriously

"She is not thinking that." I said giving him a useless shove. "But your right we do need to go."

This time he let me climb onto his back on my own. He waited till I was gripping tight to him and my eyes were closed so tight that I was seeing white spots. Again we made it to our destination in minutes once at his house we got in his car and he drove me home.

I had to admit meeting his family hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be he had been right. But I didn't tell him that he could be cocky when he wanted to be. I was content with just knowing that he loved me enough to share with me the two places that he had kept to himself for so long.


	10. Men Will Be Boy's

MEN WILL BE BOYS

Bella's POV

A week after meeting Edward's family I was sitting at my desk and Edward was laying on my bed propped up on his elbow flipping through a magazine at a human pace since my door was open.

I turned in my chair to face him, "You know you could help me with this right?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes I could but that won't teach you anything." He replied giving me a mischievous grin

"Smart ass," I said under my breath he just laughed. I groaned and turned back around. "Why did I have to take Latin? Why couldn't I have chosen an easier foreign language class?"

"Because, love, you like the challenge." He answered nonchalantly

"Oh shut up and go back to fake reading that magazine!" I shot back.

I went back to the assignment I was working on after a while I heard the bed shift and then felt his fingertips trace my jawline. I turned to look at him, "I want to take you to watch my family play baseball."

"Are you kidding me and baseball is an accident waiting to happen." I said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Bella all you're going to be doing is watching, honestly you don't even need to watch you can bring a book. Anyway Alice said it's going to thunder this weekend and it's the only time we can play." He gave me that crooked smile that I couldn't say no to, and I relented.

"Oh alright," I said turning back to my assignment, "But if something goes wrong I get to say I told you so." He placed a kiss on the top of my head then went back to the magazine.

After a while Jen came to my room and stood in the doorway, "Dad wants to know if we want to go out to dinner tonight at the diner."

"Yeah sure." I said as I turned to her. I saw Embry leaning against the wall behind her. As always whenever Edward was here so was Embry and vice versa. I didn't understand why but whatever. It didn't help me any trying to figure the small shit out.

"OK he said to meet him there at 5 he has to work late today so he's going to meet us there on his break." She said before she left she added, "Jake called he wants to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend."

"I can't Edward is taking me to watch his family play baseball." I said

"You and baseball, that's an accident waiting to happen!" she said laughing

"That's what I said." I replied running my hand through my hair, "Anyway he said I could bring a book I don't even need to watch."

"Well whatever floats your boat." She said then went back to her room.

After a while I finished my Latin assignment, "Finally," I said slamming the book shut.

"Good because it's time for you to go meet up with Charlie." He said as he stood up

"Want to come with, you can make up an excuse for not eating, I haven't seen you all week (It had been sunny all week so Edwards family had not been able to go to school) it would be nice to spend time with you even if it is in a human setting." I said standing up and going to my closet to grab my shoes.

"Any excuse to act human," He said with a shrug

"Yeah whatever let's go," I said fake pushing him.

Embry ended up joining us not that I was surprised, like I said if Edward was there so was Embry.

0o0

Jen's POV

There's nothing quite like a testosterone filled dinner to make everything more awkward then they already are.

I knew why Edward and Embry hated each other. I also knew that Bella didn't know and that Edward wasn't going to tell her. Admittedly he wasn't allowed to, but I had tried to get special permission from the tribal leaders so that we could tell Bella but because of her relationship with Edward they had denied the request.

Embry and rode in my car to the diner we left before Edward and Bella she pulled up in her truck about three minutes after we got there. Charlie wasn't there yet so we grabbed a booth and waited for him to arrive.

The four of us sat in silence with Edward and Embry glaring at each other the whole time. They say silence is golden unless you me. Because it the moment all I wanted to do was run through the diner screaming at the top of my lungs. Silence is awkward enough without having a vampire and werewolf having some kind of glare off.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Charlie walk through the door; at least now the guys would fake nice and force conversation in order to keep up appearances. For Charlie's sake I knew they would do it.

"Well hi boys I didn't know the two of you would be joining us tonight." Charlie said as he slid into the booth next to me.

"Yeah the girls invited us, I hope you don't mind." Edward said unlike Embry I actually kind of liked Edward mostly because he was dating my sister but also because I see something in him like I know that he would never lie or try and fake something with me or Charlie to make him like us. But I still had my reservations about him and his family.

"No it's fine," Charlie replied but I could tell it bothered him.

The rest of dinner pasted without incident both Embry and Edward were civil towards one another. When everyone was done I saw Edward take the bill and pay it when Charlie's back was turned. He wasn't doing it to try and get on Charlie's good side he did it because it's just how he was I could tell.

Before we left Bella and Embry went to use the restroom and a second later Charlie followed leaving me and Edward alone at the table. I knew Embry only did it because it was a public place that and because I wanted to talk to Edward. I hadn't had the chance to since he started dating Bella.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Edward asked scooting over so he was directly across from me.

"How did you know?" I asked leaning back

"Well I know that Embry would never leave you alone with a vampire unless he had no other choice or unless you asked him to. Also I can read his mind he knew that if he didn't let you talk to me you would make Paul look like an angel."

I laughed it was true nothing could compare to the wrath that I would bring down on him, "I wanted to asked you about when we first moved here. Why did you keep staring at me and Bella and looking like you had a headache?"

"She didn't tell you?" He asked surprised

"Um, tell me what?" I gave him a curious look

"I can't read your mind, I can't read Bella's either." He said looking a little miffed, "I don't know why I can't but I have some theories."

"What are they?" I asked

"The one I keep coming back to is that your brains work differently. It's almost like you're on a different frequency." He said unconvinced almost like he knew it wasn't that but that he still didn't know why.

"So you're saying our brains are Defective?" I said with a small laugh

He smiled, "No actually I was thinking the opposite."

"Okay, I want to ask you one more thing." I said leaning forward

"Go ahead," He said inclining his head

"Do you love my sister?" I asked looking him in the eyes

"With every fiber of my being, I've waited over 100 years to find the person I am meant to be with. I know without a shadow of a doubt that she is who I was meant to be with." He said it with so much conviction that I knew he meant it. Being a vampire he could be lying to me but my gut told me he wasn't.

"I believe you, but if you break her heart nothing could compare to the hell I will bring down on you." I leaned back and looked into his eyes, "I promise you this!"

Bella, Charlie and Embry came back to the table then and we all grabbed our coats and left the diner. Charlie to the Station, Bella and Edward to our house and Embry and I headed to the reservation. Both of our schedules had been conflicting against each other's so we were spending time together tonight just the two of us without him being so tense with Edward around.


	11. Making a Choice

MAKING A CHOICE

Over the last several weeks there had been Vampire attacks in the forests surrounding Forks, both Bella and I knew this but the news was saying animal attacks but we both knew better. Embry had been asking me to stay on the Rez more because he didn't trust the Cullen's to protect me especially since Alice wasn't able to see me because my future was tied to the wolves. Patrols had been doubled so I saw less of him even though I was on the Rez like 60% of the time. Usually when Charlie goes fishing with Billy I stay the night with Embry, but on a Friday night without out him there I just went home because honestly I loved the other imprints but they were too girly for me. So I went home, I flopped down on my bed and groaned.

Bella came over to my room, "What's wrong?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

"Sam is an ass; he's making Embry work extra shifts. I have barely seen him all week." I said sitting up

"Yeah well that's Sam for you; sometimes I think he made his shop a 24 hour shop is so he could do this. I've seen some of those boys he has working down there they all look like they got in a fight with a bus and lost."

We laughed then, "I know I just wish he didn't have to work them so hard they have been so busy."

"He should hire more people." She said simply but only I knew why that solution would work.

"Yeah as if Sam is so picky about whom he hires, I'd be surprised if he hires someone new." I stood up and went to my closet to put my shoes away, "You still watching Edward's family play baseball tomorrow. I said turning to her.

"Yeah, you want to come?" she asked with a small shred of hope.

I wish I could say yes but I knew if I did Embry would shit a two ton brick. I shook my head, "I better not Embry doesn't like it when I'm alone with Edward."

"Why won't anybody tell me why?" she asked getting frustrated

"I'm not allowed to I'm sorry it's kind of like how you aren't supposed to tell people about Edward only this is different." I said fidgeting with a thread on my shirt.

"Yeah whatever, when you feel like enlightening me you know where I'll be." She turned and left.

I hate it when she does shit like that. I got ready for bed and read one of my books until I fell asleep. The next thing I know I was so hot I feel like I was in a freaking sauna. I try to get out of bed but find my way blocked. After blinking a few more time I make out Embry laying on his side, arm tucked under his head the other splayed out next to him. He knew I had to get out of bed on that side; it's my only OCD behavior. And right now I had to pee something fierce. So I did the only thing I knew would wake him up, I slowly slid my hands down his chest and rested them on the waist band of his boxer shorts. In one swift motion I had my hand in his pants and was holding his dick in my hand.

Like a firework went off under his ass he shot up out of bed and growled. We had done stuff like that to each other but those times we had both been awake. (Still a virgin though not for his lack of trying)

"What the Fuck!" He yelled it was a good thing Charlie was working the night shift or I would have been in huge trouble. However Bella and Edward were here and Bella burst in with Edward a respective distance behind her.

"Holy hell I just have to pee but I couldn't wake you up Embry so I did the only thing I knew would do the trick." I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, "It's not my fault you decided to sleep on the only side of the bed that I can get out of."

As I used the bathroom I could hear a muffled conversation then the sound of Bella's door closing. When I got back to my room Embry was laying on my bed is back against the headboard.

"I'm not mad you know." He said with a grin, "I was just surprised."

I jumped onto my bed landing on my knees, "Yeah well, because you trapped me in the bed it's not gonna happen again for a while."

"Oh really," He said giving me a mischievous grin. I raised my eyebrows at him. I realized to late what he was going to do.

In one swift move he grabbed me around the waist flipped me onto my back and hovered over me one hand still on my waist while he put his other arm next to my head hold his weight propped up on his elbow. He looked into my eye's his face less than an inch from mine.

"Why must you torture me?" He said low a slight growl in his voice.

"Because it's fun," I said my breathing becoming erratic. Then I reached up wound my fingers through the hair at the base of his skull, and pulled his lips to mine.

Finally we had to pull away so we could breathe; he placed his forehead against mine and whispered, "God, I love you."

"I didn't know you were so religious." I said with a grin I was teasing him and he knew it. "I love you too." Then kissed him again

We went back to sleep after that I all but forced him against the wall there was no chance of him trapping me again.

O0O

I was sitting in the living room with Charlie watching a game that had been on earlier he had been asleep so I had recorded it so we could watch it together.

Embry was out on patrols according to Quil all had been quite for the last few days but they were still doubling patrols.

Bella had left a few hours ago with Edward to watch his family play baseball, she was going to come back hurt I just knew it. But whatever it was her choice.

About halfway through the game I shot up from the couch and ran up to my room where I had left my phone. I grabbed it off the night stand and sent a panicked text to Paul he wasn't on patrol right now but he was the only wolf not on patrol that I had a number for the other wolfs were new I hadn't had a chance to get their numbers yet.

**Get Embry something's wrong**

**With Bella I don't know what but**

**I have a feeling.**

**And don't laugh I'm serious**

I set the phone next to me on my bed. As I waited for a reply I paced my room I was still doing it when Charlie came up and stood in my door way.

"What's wrong, you never leave in the middle of a game." He looked worried but I couldn't tell him what was wrong so I lied. I mentally shrugged it's not the first time.

"Nothing I forgot that I was supposed to go over to Angela's we have a project in French that we're partnered up on." I was a much better liar than Bella so he believed.

He nodded his head and left the room just as I heard him descending the stairs my phone went off it was from Paul.

**Embry is on his way but I wouldn't worry**

**She's with the leeches despite how I might **

**Feel about them I know they wouldn't **

**Let anything happen to her.**

I felt slightly better about the fact that Embry was on his way but I still had a gut wrenching feeling that something really bad was happening. I started having a panic attack; I sat in a corner and put my head between my knees with my hands clasped together behind my head.

Embry found me like this a few minutes later and pulled me into his lap. After a few more minutes I was able to talk.

"Something's wrong with Bella. And before you tell me not to worry it's probably nothing, the last time I felt this way she had almost died in a car crash when we were ten." She had gone out with Renee's parents I was supposed to go to but I had been sick our grandparents had died on impact but Bella had lived but just barely.

"Okay well I'm sure she is in good hands. Just relax we'll figure this out." He held me tighter and I took a few deep breaths

"I know she's in good hands do you think I would have even let her date Edward if I thought he would put her life in danger intentionally!" by the time I had finished my voice had raised up an octave.

Just as Embry was about to say something else the front door opened with a bang, "No Edward it's over I can't do this just leave me alone!" I heard her yell. I knew that yell that wasn't her angry yell that was her scared yell. I knew something was wrong and it had nothing to do with Edward at least not entirely.

The next thing I heard was a thud in her room I rushed over and shut the door behind me I could hear Bella downstairs arguing with Charlie, I turned to see Edward packing a bag with Bella's things he looked pained.

"Edward what the hell is going on," He paused his packing and looked up at me Embry came in closing the door behind him pushing himself against the wall farthest from Edward to give him some space.

"There is a vampire coming after Bella he isn't like my family and when he saw how I protected Bella today he saw it as a game to try and get her from me to kill her." He started throwing more clothes into the bag but kept talking, "I read his mind he will stop at nothing to get her for himself and not to keep her alive but to kill her. Not only that but it has happened before with Alice he knew her when she was human he had killed the vampire that had hid her from him before he could get to her though the vampire that had hid Alice had changed her. He is determined not to let that happen again."

"Wait, are you going to change her in order to stop him?" Embry asked but kept himself against the wall

"No unlike the vampire that changed Alice I love Bella and I don't want this fate for her. No what I plan to do is something that vampire should have done a hundred years ago." He zipped up the bag and looked up at me, "I'm going to kill him."

Bella came in then paused for a split second when she saw us but went to her closet grabbed a small bag and went out to the hall leaving the door open a crack so we could hear what she was saying to Charlie.

"Bella just think about this, you can't drive to phoenix alone at night. Just wait till morning if you still feel like going then I'll take you to the airport myself."

"Dad I can't I need to go home if I get tired I'll stop and rest I promise I just need to go." I could hear her in the bathroom.

"Bells I thought you liked Edward."

"I do that's the problem."

She came into the room then and looked at us and whispered, "What do I say to him I can't hurt him."

Edward was the one to answer, "Bella you just need to." He handed her the bag he had packed, "I'll wait for you in the truck." And with that he was out the window.

She left the room then leaving the door open I watched as she rushed down the stairs Charlie following right on her heels. I went to the top of the stairs so I could listen.

"Come on Bells I just got you girls back, we can do more stuff together. I know I'm not the easiest to live with but I can be better."

"Like what dad going to the diner watching football on the Flat screen, that's you and Jen that's not me. I don't fit in, and if I don't leave now I'll just be stuck here like mom." I heard the door slam and her truck start up. I stood there speechless, that had been exactly what my mom had said to him the night she left with us. I knew it was the only thing that would have made him let her leave.

I fell to the floor, for the second time that night Embry pulled me to his lap. After a few seconds I took a few deep breathes stood up and went into my room throwing some random clothes into a bag and going to the bathroom and numbly throwing stuff into another bag I went back to my room and grabbed the other bag then turned to Embry.

"I'm going with her, you can either go with me or stay here but you can't stop me." And with that I rushed out of the house and to my car I threw my bags into the passenger seat and made my way to the Cullen house. I had a feeling that they would be there.


	12. What Awaits Me

WHAT AWAITS ME

They say the choices you make can either make you or break you. Well the same could be said for the choice I just made, I couldn't let Bella go alone I had a gut feeling if I did I wouldn't see her again.

I stopped the car and jumped out running up the Cullen's porch steps two at a time. I didn't knock I had a feeling they wouldn't mind I rushed in to see the Cullens running around the house like tornadoes and Bella sitting on the couch looking like she was going to puke.

When I stepped into the living room they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"I'm not letting her go alone I'm going with her." I said holding my body in a position that said I wasn't backing down.

Carlisle was the one to speak up, no one else dared to contradict me, "Jennifer have you spoken to Embry about this? You know how he feels about us."

"First of all only my grandma gets to call me Jennifer, and second Embry needs to pull the stick out of his ass long enough see that when my sister's in danger nobody can stop me from helping her, and third if anybody tries to stop me I will make Hitler look like the freakin pope!" in the end I was practically yelling.

The vampires looked at each other than Carlisle turned to Alice, "Go get Jen's bags and put them in the Mercedes with Bella's bags. Everyone else meet in the garage we leave in ten."

Just as he finished Embry busted through the door, "Jen since I know you aren't going to listen to me I have no choice but to go with you."

"You know I really want to say something right now but if I start I won't stop. And if I get started it won't help anything so right now shut up and listen to Carlisle." I sat next to Bella and put one hand on her back rubbing it while the other hand went to pinch the bridge of my nose

"Okay Embry, Alice and Jasper we're going to take Bella south to Phoenix, the five of you should be able to fit in the Mercedes it's on the small side but it's the fastest car we have that will hold all of you." He motioned for us to follow him to the garage as he grabbed a few bags in the garage Edward told us the rest of the plan.

"Rosalie, Emmett and I are going to lead them north while Alice and Jasper drive you guys south. I don't know how long it will fool him but it should buy us some time. Esme and Carlisle are going to stay behind to watch Jen and Bella's father." He threw some more things into the trunk of the Mercedes and slammed it shut and took Bella's heavy jacket from her it was the one she wore all the time. "Rosalie put this on it will help trick him into thinking that Bella is with us."

He tossed the jacket on the counter, "Why should I? What is she to me?"

"You are so lucky you are vampire because if you were just human your nose would be broken right now. It's kind of your guy's fault that this ass hole is even after Bella in the first place."

Carlisle held his hand up in an apologetic gesture then stepped up to Rosalie and put his other hand on her shoulder, "Rosalie Bella is with Edward, she's a part of this family now." He grabbed the jacket and put it back into her arms, "We protect our family."

Rosalie took the Jacket glaring at me, I fucking glared right back, I was just about fed up with this bitch I swear if I wasn't human I would have torn a limb from her body.

We all got into our perspective vehicles Alice and Jasper in the front of the Mercedes and Bella Embry and I in the back it was tight but it would work. Edward leaned in and whispered a goodbye to Bella then kissed her as he pulled away. As soon as he was clear of the car Jasper took off speeding down the long drive. As we passed the diner we could see our friends leaving after a pre dance dinner. I had forgotten it was the weekend of the spring dance, even though I wasn't going out of principal I felt kind of sad that I would never have a normal life. I looked at Bella just before I turned towards Embry I saw her wipe tears from her cheeks and even though she didn't say it I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

The three of us in the back slept until we were about halfway to Phoenix then Embry who couldn't take it anymore insisted he drive the rest of the way he was so cramped. So Embry and I switched places with Alice and Jasper, there was no way he was going to let me sit back there with either of them.

Once in Phoenix Alice directed Embry to a Hilton near the airport. I knew Embry wanted to object to them paying for what we knew to be an expensive hotel suite but we both knew it would be pointless the Cullen's were loaded.

The three of us stood back as Alice and Jasper checked us in, once they were done we went up to the room as we waited for Edward to call. We were lucky it was spring break because I don't think I could have focused on anything with the way my nerves were on high alert.

Jasper turned the television on but every time the sound of a phone ringing came out of the TV, Bella Embry and I would jump and get all nervous so he had had to turn it off. So here we were sitting in silence waiting for the actual phone to ring. For two days we were in the suite, nobody wanting to leave for fear of missing the phone call.

"Aw fuck," I whisper yelled from the bathroom.

"Jen what's the matter?" Embry said through the door

How do I tell my boyfriend that it was that time of the month I had been so preoccupied with everything going on that I had forgotten to keep track. I cleaned up and exited the bathroom.

When I stepped out I turned to Alice and whispered so low I knew Embry wouldn't be able to hear.

"I know but I can't go for you and there is no way I'm letting the two of you go alone," she paused for a second then said, "We'll have to send Embry."

"You'll have to send me for what?" He asked from behind me.

Alice wrote something down on a piece of paper Pulled the keys out of her pocket then handed both to Embry, "There is a Walgreen's around the corner give this to one of the female clerks she will know what to get you." She said indicating to the paper. Then she handed him a shiny black credit card and pushed him and his confused looks out the door.

He was back in less than 20 minutes he walked into the room looking utterly embarrassed. Admittedly so was I had hoped we wouldn't get to this until later in the relationship but what are you going to do when a crazy sadistic vampire is after your twin sister. I took the bag from Embry not looking him in the eyes and rushed to the bathroom luckily I didn't have a heavy flow or this would have been so much worse.

When I came out of the bathroom the whole mood had shifted, Alice was sitting on the couch scribbling on a piece of hotel stationary and Bella and Jasper were panicking just a smidge (by smidge I meant like royally freaking out) Alice had a blank look on her face and Embry looked like he wanted to help but didn't know how.

"Okay what the hell happened a minute ago we were laughing about the fact that Embry had to go get me tampons now everyone looks like their puppy just died." Admittedly what I just said should have been funny but I was dead serious and everyone knew it.

Before anybody could answer Bella's phone went off, "Mom what are you doing home I thought you were in Jacksonville?" she paused I really wished she would put it on speaker, "Mom no calm down we're fine we're in phoenix but we're fine I promise." Another pause, she walked into the other room and I could even hear her side of the conversation.

While she was in the other room Jasper's phone rang, "Edward what happened?"

There were a lot of 'yeah's' and 'uh-huh's' then "Okay I'll tell them." He ended the call and turned to us, "James figured out what they were doing, Edward and Carlisle are on their way here and Emmett and Rose are staying behind with Esme to Guard Charlie. When they get here we'll figure out what we're going to do next."

Suddenly Alice shot up from where she was sitting holing the picture so we could see, "This is where the tracker is headed I saw him here."

"You had a vision of him?" I asked as I glanced at the bedroom door Bella still hadn't come out but from the sound of it she wasn't on the phone anymore.

"Alice's visions are subjective if a person changes their mind the vision changes, the persons future is dictated by their choices. Like you for example she can't see your future because you decided to accept the imprint to Embry, she can't see the wolves."

"So the course the trackers decisions are leading him to a ballet studio?" I asked taking the picture from Alice.

"You've been here before?" Jasper asked nodding towards the paper in my hand

"Um, yeah Renee made us take lessons as kids, Bella hated it but I kind of liked it. Anyways the studio she took us to was just like this." I pointed to an arch in the drawing, "There's a bathroom through this archway."

"Is the ballet studio here in Phoenix?" Alice asked taking the drawing back

"Yeah like three blocks from our old house." I looked at the door again "Why is she still in there?"

"She's probably processing things," Jasper said, "I can feel her tension I think maybe we should just let her do what she' needs to do right now. Edward and Carlisle will be here tonight their plane lands just after sunset. We'll all head their about five minutes before it lands. Right now the three of you should get some sleep."

Jasper and Alice went over to the other side of the room I shrugged there was still a good 6 hours till sunset and admittedly I was really tired I hadn't slept well in the last 72 hours with all the shit that had been going on. The suite Alice got us had two bedrooms so far we had only utilized one the first night I had stayed by Bella's side she had been having bad dreams and when she did that she thrashed in her sleep so in turn I didn't get any. The second night neither of us slept we just set on the bed staring at the cell phones we had lined them up on the desk by the door. But now I just needed to be alone with Embry I needed him to hold me and I needed to sleep.

Embry and I went into the second bedroom and climbed into bed with our clothes on neither of us had the energy it would take to actually got throught the motions of actually getting ready for bed. We through everything but the sheets off the bed this is how we slept at home his body heat would keep me warm any more heat would put me in danger of heat stroke. I slid under the sheet and Embry pulled me to him Wrapping his arms around my waist I buried my face against his chest as he hummed me one of the Quileute lullabies.

Just before I fell asleep I had a feeling that within the next 24 hours something bad was going to happen but I was too tired to say anything I would tell them when I woke up.


	13. FEAR

FEAR

When I woke up later Embry wasn't in bed with me I could hear him talking in the other room like he was on the phone. I got up and went and opened the door his back was to me and he was too involved in his conversation to even notice that I was standing there. I stood there for a minute deciding to wait till he got off the phone to talk to him.

He mumbled a few things then paused then suddenly he was shouting:

**"What do you mean you can't find her, you can't keep an eye on one tiny clumsy human for five seconds? I mean come this is Bella we are talking about." **He paused for a minute and I made my way over to him and made my presence known also motioning for him to tell me what the hell is going on, **"Don't give me orders Jasper just find her we all know where she went !" **and with that he hung up.

It was my turn to yell:

**"Embry Call you tell me right now what the hell is going on or I swear to god I will break the imprint!" **his eyes widened but he lowered his head and forced me to sit on the couch as he kneeled in front of me and looked me directly in the eyes

I knew it was wrong to threaten him with the imprint but I was too mad to think of anything else.

"Alice, Jasper, and Bella went to pick up Edward, Carlisle and Emmett from the airport. I knew that you needed more sleep so I told them to go ahead and go and that if you woke up before the plane landed I would take you there." He paused taking a breath then continued, "About 2 minutes before the plane landed Bella told Alice and Jasper she was hungry and asked Jasper to take her on the way to the food court she told him she had to use the restroom. They stopped and she went in but never came out. From what they gathered is she went out the other side and from there left the airport in a taxi but we all know where she went."

I buried my face in my hands, 'oh, fuck me' I thought. "Em I need to be alone and I swear I won't pull a Bella but I just need to be alone." Without waiting for an answer I stood up and went into the room Bella had been using I had left my bag in there. My bag was over by the desk as I stooped to grab it I noticed 4 letters one to each Charlie and Renee and the other two to Edward and I. I grabbed the letter addressed to me and ripped it open I knew from the writing on the envelope that the letter was from Bella.

_Dear Jen,_

_ I love you so please don't be mad when I tell you I went to meet James. He has mom and he says if I don't come to him alone he will kill her. I can't let anybody die because of me. I know this is a trap and that he will most likely kill me but I need to try and save mom. Jen I know that right now you are probably thinking that I am being extremely stupid and selfish…._

I snorted she got that right but I kept reading:

_… But I am doing this with everyone I love in mind including Embry. If there is even a chance that any of you could get hurt because this bastard wants me I couldn't risk you guys coming with me or trying to stop me. God knows that everyone I love seems to get hurt around me. Again please don't be mad, I love you and I just want you to be safe._

_Love always,_

_Bella_

I reread the letter to make sure that I was reading it correctly the first time. I rushed out the main room and thrust the letter into Embry's shocked face.

"She planned this Embry she knew Alice's blind spots in her visions and she used that to her advantage. This is so something she would do I bet this asshole doesn't even have our mom."

I turned to the room I had slept in last night I had left my phone in my pants I came back out scrolling through my contacts.

"Who are you calling?" He asked in a concerned yet angry voice. I knew he wasn't mad at me but the situation so I let it go and answered him.

"I'm calling Phil if James doesn't have my mom then Phil will let me know." He didn't reply just nodded and waited for him to pick up after 5 rings he answered and I could hear the sound of an air compressor in the background he must be at practice that was a good sign, I think.

"Hey Jen what's going on? Your dad called saying the two of you took off but that it seemed like you were just going after Bella to bring her back. Can you tell me what happened?" he didn't seem scared or over stressed just concerned

"I'll explain in a minute but I need to talk to mom is she there with you?" my mom went to all of his practices so I knew if that he was here so would she.

"Yeah sure give me a second." I could hear the sound of the air compressor getting fainter and the sound of him shuffling the phone in his hand then finally, "Renee it's Jen she wants to talk to you." I heard the sound of the phone changing hands

"Jen what is going on Charlie called frantic when you girls took of three days ago. Charlie talked with Edward's mom and she said that Bella and he had had a fight and then she just left and you followed closely behind."

"Mom we're fine and yes Bella and Edward did have a fight but it wasn't about them Bella got scared. She loves Edward and she knew how much he loves Forks and she was afraid that if they stayed together that she would be stuck there. But I managed to talk Edward and his dad to come with me down to Phoenix to talk to her." I told my mom what we had all decided the cover story would be if we had all come out of this whole mess unscathed. She was too light in spirit to be dragged into all of this. I also knew that something bad was going to happen and soon but that it wasn't going to be extremely bad and I didn't want to make her worry more.

"Where is she? Let me talk to her." I had known she would ask that

"She shut herself into her hotel room and won't come out for anything and won't talk to anybody. That includes me and if I can't get to her I really don't think anybody can really."

"Oh, that's true if anybody can make her talk it's you. Just call me as soon as she comes out of this funk."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I looked over at Embry just as he hung up and looked at me.

"I called Jasper and read him your letter also I told him you called your mom and she is safe and that Bella is walking into a trap. The 5 of them are on their way to the ballet studio and we all agreed as should you that you staying here out of harm's way is best." As he was talking I had walked over to him and he pulled me to his chest I felt a little better but I knew I wouldn't feel completely better until they had saved Bella.

I was scared for my sister and a little more surprising the Cullens too. I really hope my gut is right and nothing extremely terrible is going to happen I know it will be bad but in the end I feel everything will be okay.


	14. Why Me Why Us

WHY ME WHY US

(Bella's POV)

I felt bad for leaving them the way I did but if it meant saving them from the fate I was about to receive then it would be worth it. If our friends and family had any idea about what was happening right to us they would ask me if I regretted my decision to move to forks. If they would have asked me that back in January I would have said yes but here it is march and my answer is no. I don't regret it, I wouldn't change it because even though I'm about to die I can say that I've been loved, that I've had friends and family who would die for me like I'm doing for them. So my answer would be no.

I contemplated that in all of 2 seconds as I stood in front of the ballet studio willing myself to enter the building. Finally I did, I walked in with my head held high tears threatening to spill at a moment's notice.

As I made my way up the stairs and into the studio, I realized my palms were sweaty I wiped them on my jeans but it didn't help much. As soon as I stepped into the studio I heard it my mother calling my name frantic but I knew it wasn't her but I had come here knowing she wasn't here, admittedly I believed she was but in the taxi I realized she wasn't. I could have turned around but knew that James wouldn't stop until he got me. So I continued my slow walk into the middle of the room I stopped their and waited.

I didn't have to wait for long after about half a minute I heard him, "Well it looks like your braver then I anticipated human. That doesn't make this very fun." He landed in front after jumping from the rafters; he had a video camera in his hand that I recognized as being the one from our house here in phoenix.

"If you're going to kill me kill me just leave my family out of this!" I said and despite how brave I felt my voice betrayed me when my voice shook.

"Oh, Isabella I'm not going to kill you, yet. I am going to drag this out I am going to make you beg on camera for Edward to avenge you to save you, and then, I'm going to kill you." And with that he use is index finger nail and with a swift movement didn't see he sliced into my cheek.

I screamed so loud that black spots appeared in my vision, "Oh, Isabella you are a much better participant then that pixie you have with you." He said with and evil grin

"How do you know Alice?" I grunted out the gash on my cheek making it painful to speak.

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" He asked as he snapped my arm with his hand by squeezing it. I screamed the black spots reappeared, "Oh, it's a very beautiful story; you see Alice as you call her was in an asylum. I heard about a girl who was speaking of seeing people die before it happens or of damaging storms before they came or even crimes before they are committed. You see this intrigued me so I set out to find her this girl they spoke of. But when I arrived at the house she had been living in it had been vacated," I hissed as he slid his finger down the cut on my face but he continued, "They had moved for fear of being shunned because of what their daughter could do. You see back then this sort of gift was feared people considered it witchcraft. But not me, I knew better. I knew that if changed she would be a very gifted vampire so I continued to search. When I found the asylum where she had been committed I found again that she was not there."

"Why me now though, what am I to you other than a toy?" I was no longer holding back the tears they were flowing freely.

"Because by sweet Isabella you are not just a toy to me you are special. Now back to my story but first I'll have to punish you for interrupting," He then smashed my foot with his fist and once again I screamed then he continued, "You see Isabella when I want something I always get it, but your Alice was being protected by one of my kind. From the asylum I tracked the doctor and Alice to a shack in the woods but I had arrived too late he sensed me coming and bit her so I killed him and left her alone to change. I had wanted to change her so she would feel a sense of obligation to me as her maker. But you see now I have a new special human that I can make me, now beg Edward to save you beg him to avenge you!" he was yelling by now

It took all I could to continue to defy what he was asking of me, "I will not, Edward don't, don't do it, don't listen to him." I yelled weather to the camera or the heavens I didn't care as long as in the end he would know not to avenge me and get himself killed.

Because if my act of defiance he broke another limb this time my leg by stepping on it. I heard three things at one the first two my leg snapping in two and my scream in response, the third which I was sure I had imagined was the smashing of a window.

As soon as I thought I had imagined it glass came raining down all around me, then suddenly something slammed directly into James sending him and who/whatever it was across the room tearing up floorboards with them. Then suddenly Edward was in front of me pain evident on his face.

"Bella, love I'm going to get you out of here." He swiftly but gently lifted me into his arms then jumped up to the window sill but just before he reached it he was pulled back down and I was thrown across the room and into the mirrors that lined the wall.

The mirrors shattered as I hit them and two more areas of my body endured debilitating pain. I raised my uninjured to the back of my head only to cause a searing my pain. I looked down to see a three inch piece of glass sticking out of my leg without thinking I reached down and pulled it out. I hadn't noticed when James had thrown Edward across the room because the next thing I knew he was standing over me my wrist in his mouth and before Edward could get to him and pull him away he bit down and instantly a pain like I had never felt before started to slowly spread in my arm.

After that I caught glimpses of what happened. I was in and out whenever I was aware something new was happening, I could hear myself screaming and saying I was in pain that something was burning. As I became aware I saw Alice kneeling in front of me trying to stop my leg from bleeding then I went out again. The next time I opened my eyes I could see Carlisle take something from Alice and send her to help somebody. The next and last thing I remember was Carlisle tell them to burn somebody and convincing Edward to find the will to save me and Edward bringing his mouth to my wrist where James had bit me. I blacked out then but I heard Edward tell me he would take the pain away and then nothing. It was all dark I didn't even dream.

O0O

(Jen's POV)

They found her and they saved her mind you she was in terrible shape but she was alive that's what mattered. I was currently on a cot in her hospital room lying next to Embry who was asleep but I didn't want to take my eyes off of her for a second. Edward was at her bedside holding her hand.

There was a knock at the door we both knew who it was (it was my mom Edward had just informed me she had arrived) but since it was the middle of the night we needed to pretend to sleep. I held back a laugh as he moved at vampire speed to the chair next to the cot and proceeded to pretend to sleep. We both closed our eyes when the door opened and Renee walked in and sat on the edge of Bella's bed.

I tried not to listen but I wanted to hear color me curious.

I opened my eyes just a bit the room was dark enough that I knew Renee wouldn't see they were open.

I watched as she brush Bella's hair back and behind her ear and as she leaned towards her and said, "Bella I know you probably can't hear me but I need to tell you something I should have a long time ago, it's something I didn't think I would have to tell you because Jen seemed to already know so I figured so did you," She paused when her voice cracked and wiped a tear from her cheek. I never saw my mom cry this was a first I turned my attention back as she continued to speak. "Bella you are nothing like me, you and Jen have been older than your age since you were 5 years old. It should go without saying that I loved that about the two of you. The two of you are special I knew from the minute I held you in my arms. Bella I know you love Edward and I can see he loves you from what your sister and father tell me that boy is crazy about you. I know you have always acted on your mind and when you acted on your heart it scared you. But you shouldn't be afraid my baby bee, (I smiled at her old nickname for Bella) Bella just because things didn't work out with you father doesn't mean it won't work for you and Edward. Bella you are not me and you wouldn't have gotten involved with him if you thought it wouldn't work, just choosing him shows that you know it will. Don't be afraid to follow your heart Bella." She finished talking kissed her forehead then came to kiss mine. I quickly shut my eyes as she crossed the room to me. She kissed my forehead and as she pulled away she whispered, "I know you're awake you could never fool me but just know the same goes to you. I'm going to call Phil and let him know everything is okay and that I landed safe." With that she left Edward and I opened our eyes as the door shut behind her.

I looked at him, "You're going to try and leave her aren't you?" it was more of a statement then a question but he answered anyways.

"I don't know yet, I want Bella to live as human and the only way I can do that is if I'm not in her life." He lowered his hands to his lap

"Edward I'm sorry but we both know that that is a crock of shit. You know damn well she can't live without you!"

He only nodded he knew what I said was the truth but he hoped it wasn't.


	15. Decisions

DECISION

(Bella's POV)

"She doesn't know what she wants!" I could hear Edward saying as I struggled to wake up.

"Well I do, she wants you and you won't be able to change her mind about this!" that was Jen

They seemed to be in a whispered argument about me. I hated when they did this they don't usually do this around me mostly when I'm not around but I know they do. I thought back to the first argument they had had about me I had been going up to my room when I heard them in there arguing.

_"She loves you and you can't make her not love you by trying to scare her away!" I heard Jen yell out as I made my way up the stairs. I stopped halfway up so I could hear what they were saying._

_"Jen I'm no good for her she needs to see this!" Edward _

_He has told me that a lot but I don't listen._

_"Edward my sister would walk through fire for you do you think telling her these stories and showing her you could kill her with just your pinky is going to scare her!" She yelled back _

_I could picture him running his hand through his hair in defeat._

_"Edward she loves you and no matter how much you try to deny it you love her too! So pull the stick out of your ass and let her love you!"_

_With that I could hear her stomp across the hall and shut the door hard. I finished my assent up the stairs and stopped in my doorway._

_I watched as he paced the floor running his hands through his hair._

_"She's right you know?" I said as I walked to my desk_

_"About what?" He appeared startled for a second then composed himself. _

_I smirked I had just startled a vampire one point to the human, "I love you and there is nothing you can do to change it. So buck up and get over yourself."_

_I squealed when suddenly I was lifted out of the chair and a second later I was on my bed with him hovering over me._

_"Isabella Swan I have loved you since to moment I laid my eyes on you and I see now there is nothing I can do to make you doubt that."_

_"Damn skippy you can't now kiss me." _

_As usual the kiss only lasted about a minute but this kiss had been so much better than the ones before because he had said he loved me._

I had already known that he loved me before that moment but hearing him say it out loud did something to me that made every touch every kiss and every whisper that much better.

I turned my attention back to Edward and Jen, "If you leave it will break her, I love her too much to let you do that to her!"

"I won't leave unless it's what's safe for Bella. I know now that she needs me."

I could just picture her agreeing with him but not fully I knew her too well she would need proof that he wouldn't leave me.

Finally I was able to make my eyes open. Even though the room was dimly lit it still hurt my eyes I went to lift my left arm to cover my eyes but found it weighted more than it should.

"Ugh," I grumbled as I squinted over to where I had heard their voices a few minutes ago.

"Bella, love can you hear me?" Edward asked rushing to my side placing his hand in my right wrist.

"Yeah I can hear you, I've been listening to the two of you argue for the last five minutes. You know I hate it when you guys do that!"

"Well no permanent brain damage I can see." Jen said from behind Edward rolling her eyes

I smiled sheepishly I knew she was acting like she was joking but I knew that she was actually referring idiotic plan to die for everyone. Before they could say anything else I wanted to get this out, "I'm really sorry you guys, I was being stupid."

"Well yeah we all agree with you there, well except Edward but he thinks sunshine comes out of your ass so he might not be in the best mindset to make that judgement." Jen said finally feeling comfortable to show how angry she was at me.

"I'm really sorry Jen I am, in my defense my heart was in the right place."

"Yeah well next time listen to that head of yours because sometimes it's smarter than your heart." She let go of her anger and came over and wiped my hair away from my face. "Bella you're my twin and I love you I don't want anything to happen to you."

I nodded I felt the same way.

"Bella I was so worried, please don't do that again." I could see the hurt in Edward's eyes as he pleaded with me.

"I promise I won't do it again," It was then that I remembered something, "Hey where's mom? I want to talk to her."

"She's right outside at the nurse's station I'll go get her."

While she was gone Edward explained that the Chief of the hospital had given Carlisle privileges here at the hospital in phoenix so that he could be my doctor. According to him Charlie had insisted which I was grateful for so they didn't need to inform him I was awake because Alice would have seen it and told him Especially since Embry wasn't here at the moment. I'll ask about that later.

After a few minutes Jen came back in followed by Renee, "Hi mom." I said as I saw her.

She rushed over to me, "Oh Bella I've been so worried, Charlie called me saying you and Jen took off and then Jen called me and said she had followed you with Edward and his Father. Then I got another call saying that Jen had finally talked you into going over to talk to Edward at his hotel but that you tripped and went down 4 flights of stairs and out a window."

"Mom I'm okay to be honest I don't feel that bad," Actually I was in excruciating pain but I couldn't let them know that I needed to tell my mm something. I motioned for her to lean closer then whispered into her ear fully aware that Edward could hear me. "Thank you for telling me what you told me when I was asleep I heard every word and it means a lot to me that you think that."

She leaned back and kissed my forehead, "Anytime, now I need to go call Phil he's been worried sick he couldn't come up he is so busy he wishes he could be here though." She left the room then.

"Edward can you get Carlisle, I actually do hurt a lot?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead

"Actually love he set up a self-dosing drip all you have to do is press this button." He placed a device in my palm that resembled a detonator. I pressed the button and the relief was almost instant, I fell back asleep quickly. The last thing I saw was Edward looking at me with a sad smile.


End file.
